Taken
by Aransha
Summary: Bella Swan, una actriz famosa, debe lidiar con una vida pública, pero más que eso, debe lidiar con los sentimientos que tiene por Edward Cullen, cantante y su mejor amigo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia loca es mia.

Prólogo

La novia estaba para da ahí, tenía miedo de verse en el espejo. ¿Era una buena idea? Cuando obtienes algo que deseabas tan fácil, no cuestionas porqué lo obtuviste. Pero cuando luchas y peleas por él, te preguntas si valió la pena.

11:52. La boda estaba pactada al mediodía. Había muchas personas que no estaban de acuerdo con esto, y la novia sabía exactamente quienes eran, pero todo el camino que la había llevado hasta ahí estaba tomado y no había marcha atrás.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Si, absolutamente, se dijo a sí misma mientras su padre la tomaba del brazo, para conducirla hacia el altar.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó su padre.

Ella sólo asintió, consciente que este paso que iba a tomar, cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es mía, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

El reloj empezó a sonar. Tomé u profundo suspiro. Rodé por mi cama para parar el sonido molesto. 5am. Bien. Mi vuelo estaba programado a las 9:00 am, pero aún así tenía mucho que empacar y quería tomar un baño en mi propio baño. Me estaba yendo por tres meses, de los Angeles a Londres, no sonaba como una buena idea, pero tenía un compromiso que cumplir. Me paré y golpeé la lámpara de mi mesita de noche.

-¡Mierda! –dije, tenía que ser más cuidadosa, a pesar de mi torpeza, hacía mi trabajo bastante bien, que era algo raramente increíble, según mi mejor amigo.

Encendí la luz, fui a mi closet y agarré mi bata y una toalla. Mientras el agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo, sonreí, porque estaba pensando en mi mejor amigo.

Nuestra amistad (nuestra relación en general) ere… peculiar. Nos conocimos en internet. Si, ya se ¿internet? ¿Cuántos acosadores, asesinos, psicópatas hay en internet? Yo tenía 17 y él 19. Teníamos amigos en común en Facebook, así que me añadió y empezamos a hablar.

No voy a mentir, estaba aterrada, así que le pregunté si podíamos usar Skype o algo así, y él accedió.

Qué estúpida fui. Él era (y sigue siendo) el hombre más hermosos que mis ojos hayan visto jamás.

Cabello broncíneo, piel pálida, ojos verdes, dientes blancos, arrebatadora sonrisa y lo mejor de todo: acento británico. Era de Londres, tenía una hermana y un hermano, su padre era doctor y su madre arquitecto.

Pero todo lo que él quería en la vida era ser cantante.

-Seré el Michael Bublé británico –me dijo una vez

Y me reí, porque todo lo que yo quería era ser actriz.

-Cuando vivas en LA, te iré a visitar- me dijo

-Si, claro, ¿si sabes que vivo en Forks, que está como a millones de kilómetros de LA? –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sé que lo vas a lograr, justo como yo lo lograré –me dijo, serio.

Yo tenía 17, era ingenua y por supuesto, soñaba con eso.

Salí de la ducha, cogí un par de jeans, mis converse blancos, mi camisa que decía "I Love London" y dejé mi sueter y mi chaleco en la silla. Trencé mi cabello, encendí la tele y terminé de empacar.

-"… y en los primeros lugares de popularidad en Estados Unidos, por dos semanas consecutivas, está la sensación británica Edward Cullen, que está listo para hacer un dueto con Adele…"

Y sonreí. Por supuesto que lo había logrado. Había entrado a este concurso de talentos en Inglaterra, había ganado y tenía la oportunidad de grabar un álbum. Él tenía 21 entonces, había tenido una sólida carrera en UK, a los 26, estaba en todos las listas de popularidad en Estados Unidos. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, me había mandado su primer álbum y me había mandado cada sencillo desde entonces.

-"… Y en las noticias de películas, nuestra querida Bella Swan viajará a Londres para hacer una nueva película. Estará ahí por tres meses, entonces esperemos que se traiga a casa un galán británico…"

Y entonces apagué la televisión. Si, yo también lo había logrado. Soy una actriz. Había hecho unas cuantas películas desde que tenía 19 y había sido nominada un par de ocasiones a unos cuantos premios, y bueno, ya saben, era una figura bastante pública.

La mejor parte: entretener a la gente.

La peor parte: cero vida privada

Bueno, al menos no sabían sobre Edward y sobre mí, pero cuando lo hicieran… no quería ni pensarlo.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando bajaba por las escaleras, con mi maleta. Solo llevaba una maleta, porque sabía que compraría allá mucha ropa, cortesía de…

-¡Alice! Es demasiado temprano aquí ¿qué hora es allá? –le dije agarrando un plato para comer un poco de cereal.

-Hola también a ti, Bells –me dijo con su adorable acento británico –son la 2:38 aquí, lo que significa que son las 7:38 en LA, así que no es tan temprano. ¿Te puedo recoger en el aeropuerto?

-No creo que eso sea posible, Alice –le dije –Voy a ir a filmar, entonces mi agente, mi mánager de UK y mi guardaespaldas viajarán conmigo, pero nos podemos ver en mi departamento.

-Caray, ¿Toda esa gente? Ni siquiera Edward tiene ese séquito –dijo riéndose.

-Bueno, aparentemente él no es tan importante- le dije riendo también

-Em te extraña también –me dijo –Voy a llevar a Esme, está igual de emocionada por verte.

-Yo también, ¿Edward también va a venir?

-Tiene una prueba de sonido entonces –dijo –Tiene ese concierto masivo en el O2, así que no lo veremos hasta mañana, mas o menos.

-Llegaré a las 8, aproximadamente, tiempo de Londres –le dije con mi mejor imitación de acento británico.

-Muy bien, amiga, te veré en un momento, yo –me dijo con un acento del Valle.

-Como sea –le dije –te veo pronto

-¡Te quiero! –me dijo y colgó.

Si no lo habían notado, Alice era la hermana de Edward, era de mi edad y una reconocida diseñadora de moda en UK, era como la versión femenina de Edward, solo que más pequeña y con el cabello oscuro, ella también era mi mejor amiga.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de texto esta vez.

"El auto está en tu puerta. ¡Apúrate! Deena x"

Mi agente, adorable mujer. Le di a Mary, mi ayudante, unas últimas instrucciones sobre la casa, agarré mi maleta y caminé a la salida. Le dije adiós a Joe, el marido de Mary y jardinero. Ellos eran como familia para mí.

-Ten un buen viaje, Bells, llámanos cuando llegues –me dijo Joe.

-¡Lo haré, Joe! Cuídense –me despedí con la mano.

Mi guardaespaldas, Mike, agarró mi maleta y sonrió.

-¿Sólo una? –me preguntó.

-Alice –le dije.

-Por supuesto –replicó él y subimos al carro.

Deena, mi agente estaba ahí y Paulette, mi manager de UK también.

Llegamos a LAX y tan pronto como puse un pie en el aeropuerto, 10 paparazzi salieron de la nada.

"Bella, ¿te vas a casar?, ¿estás embarazada?, ¿estás enferma?" bla, bla, bla…

No les prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos, hasta que uno dijo algo que me congeló:

"¿Bella, es cierto que vas a ir a Londres para ver a Edward Cullen?"

Puta madre. Me paré, ¿cómo carajo…?

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –le dije

-Si, Edward Cullen, tu novio.

-Él no es mi… ¿cómo sabes tú…? ¿Qué…?

Y de pronto me empezaron a preguntar sobre Edward. Quería llorar, ¿cómo se habían enterado?

-Mantén la calma, no te asustes, sigue caminando –Deena susurró en mi oído.

Sonreí (apenas), los saludé y seguí caminando, pasé por seguridad y cuando llegué al avión, caminé hasta primera clase y sólo me senté ahí, en silencio.

-Escúpelo, Bella, no se que le voy a decir a los productores si de pronto te da un paro cardiaco –dijo Deena.

-¿Cómo se enteraron, cómo saben sobre Edward? –dije en voz baja.

-Todo fue obra de tu querida y favorita reportera Jessica Stanley- dijo Paulette, con su Smartphone en la mano.

-Por supuesto- dije. Jessica Stanley me seguía a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo para destruir mi carrera, nunca había encontrado nada, porque era una persona muy celosa de mi privacidad. Hasta ahora, había encontrado algo, no escandaloso, pero si muy, muy privado.

-Fue a Forks y empezó a preguntar sobre ti, nadie le dijo nada, hasta que un día se encontró con tu Tía Amelia, se hizo pasar por tu amiga y le dijo que estabas muy emocionada de ir a Londres y tu tía le dijo que probablemente era porque te ibas a ver con Edward. Todo esto sucedió ayer, lógico, está en los periódicos hoy –dijo Paulette, mandando mensajes por su celular.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? –le pregunté –Me podrías haber avisado.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer? –replicó –Mira, me acabo de enterar –señalo su teléfono –Creo que mejor deberíamos pensar en el comunicado oficial.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a decir? –me preguntó Deena.

-…yo… no se –le dije

-Sólo digamos que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de que fueran famosos y que lo querían mantener en secreto porque querían tener su relación lo más normal posible –dijo Deena.

-Amistad no relación –dije -¡Y todo eso ha sido desde el principio!

-Como sea –dijo ella –Así ya no tendrás que decir nada más ¿sí?

-Bien –dije, después de un momento de silencio.

-No te preocupes, Bells –dijo Paulette –lo tenemos todo cubierto.

Bueno, si estaba preocupada. Más que nada, estaba asustada de que todos se fueran a meter en nuestras vidas y odiaba eso.

-¿Quieres que mencionemos que estás locamente enamorada de él? –dijo Deena con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL! –grité.

Pero me dedicó esa mirada, como si fuera una niña.

No estoy enamorada de él. No lo estoy.

Tal vez lo estuve antes, cuando éramos más chicos, pero no ahora, no.

No estoy enamorada de él.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia! seee, bueno, dejenme decirles que estoy trabajando de lleno en esta, así que probablmente, no habrá un epílogo de No Es Amor pronto, quiero terminar ésta historia antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa si? porque pronto iré a la Universidad otra vez y no habrá tiempo para nada más! Gracias por las Alertas y los Reviews, son la mejor inspiración! y bueno, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí me gusta hacerla, la cosa es que tardaré un poquito en actualizar porque la estoy escribiendo a mano y tengo que pasarla a compu, pero bueno, PACIENCIA, gracias niñas, las amo!<strong>

**x**

**Arantxa**


	3. Chapter 3

La historia es mía, quisiera que Edward fuera mío, pero él y los demás personajes son de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer (casi todos)

* * *

><p><em>The <em>broken<em> clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time (*)_

Capítulo 2

Una de las mejores cosas de los paparazzi de UK es que no preguntan cosas, sólo toman fotos. Una de las cosas malas sobre ellos es que te siguen literalmente a todos lados. Recuerdo una historia de una compañera actriz que dijo que la siguieron incluso hasta su cita con el dentista, dentro del consultorio.

Bajamos del avión, fuimos por nuestras maletas y salimos de Heathrow. Quería comprar el periódico, simplemente porque me encanta leer y la sección de restaurantes era excelente, pero Deena no me dejó. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, así que lo dejé pasar.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, lo había comprado porque viajaba a Londres tanto como pudiera. Estaba cerca de Mayfair, había pasado año y medio desde la última vez que había venido, así que quitamos las sábanas que cubrían los muebles y cuando estuve completamente instalada, Mike fue a su apartamento junto al mío y Deena al del piso de abajo. Paulette vivía a unas cuadras, entonces se despidió, le urgía llegar con su esposo y su hijo.

Mi apartamento no era muy grande: tres habitaciones, la habitación principal tenía un gran closet, un baño, comedor, sala, cocina y una hermosa vista de la calle (tal vez "apartamento" no era la palabra correcta)

Empecé a ver las fotos que estaban en el corredor, colgadas en la pared. Había una de la boda de mis padres. Ellos habían muerto cuando yo tenía 15, vivíamos en Phoenix. Fue un accidente de coche. Así que me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi tía Amelia, la hermana de mi padre.

Yo me parecía a mi madre: era pálida, con cabello castaño, largo y mejillas rosadas, pero los ojos eran como los de mi padre, cafés.

Era muy solitaria hasta que conocí a Edward, entonces mi vida cambió. Él siempre me alentó a perseguir mis sueños, así que cuando terminé la preparatoria, hice examen para entrar a la Escuela de Artes Escénicas en Nueva York. Estudié duro, iba a la escuela y hacía unas cuantas películas en vacaciones, así que cuando terminé la carrera, ya era un poco conocida, así que no fue difícil entrar en el negocio.

Edward, Alice, Emmett y sus padres habían sido mi familia desde entonces. Esa era la razón por la que venía tan seguido. Junto a la foto de mis padres había una de Alice y yo, en la cima del Empire State. Era mi cumpleaños 21 y habíamos ido a celebrar ahí. Edward había tomado la foto, ya que se había tomado un descanso de grabar su segundo disco, no fue problema porque todavía no era conocido en los Estados Unidos.

Junto a esa foto había una de Edward, durmiendo. La había tomado yo misma, en blanco y negro. Viéndola, viéndolo a él, con esas largas pestañas, su cara tan relajada y esa media sonrisa en sus labios, supe que no era difícil enamorarse de él.

Había tenido un "crush" con él, pero su carrera y la mía eran tan demandantes que no había tiempo para romance. Pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, me hacía sentir especial, mi corazón latía fuerte, me sentía débil, pero era algo que él no notaba para nada, así que lo dejé pasar por todos estos años.

Pensando en eso, un sonido en la puerta me sobresaltó, así que fui a abrir la puerta.

-…le dije yo, mamá, así que nunca debimos haber comprado esta basura –Alice le dijo a su madre, Esme.

-¿Comprado qué? –le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Nada! –Dijo ella, doblando un periódico que tenía en la mano -¡Bells! –gritó y me abrazó.

-Alice –Esme le dijo, pero sonrió.

-Hey tu, ¿cómo estás? –le pregunté

-Definitivamente podría estar mejor –dijo Alice, con una mueca.

-¡Alice! –Le dijo Esme, con autoridad –Estamos muy bien, cariño, gracias –dijo Esme, abrazándome también.

-Así que escuché en las noticias que te quedarás por tres meses –dijo  
>Alice, mientras caminábamos a la sala.<p>

-Algo así –le dije –tenemos ensayos estas dos semanas que vienen y luego filmamos aquí, y luego iremos a Escocia para filmar los exteriores y luego iremos a Nueva York para terminar.

-¿Pero no Nueva York es muy moderno? –me preguntó Esme.

-Nah, iremos a Rochester, así que no es el centro de Nueva York, Manhattan, ya sabes –le dije.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho mientras estás aquí. Hice muchísimos bosquejos exclusivamente para ti –aplaudió Alice -¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo libre?

-A éste paso, creo que la próxima semana –le dije.

-Alice está planeando hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida –dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa

-No te molestes –le dije a Alice, intuyendo lo que podría preparar.

-Claro que si me tomaré la molestia –dijo ella –Y quiero que conozcas a mi novio también.

-Así que finalmente conoceré al famoso Jasper Hale –le dije –Su nombre se me hace conocido.

-Es que él es el hermano de Rosalie Hale –dijo Alice.

-¿Rosalie Hale? ¿La modelo? –Pregunté -¿La chica con la que Emmett salió hace un año o algo así?

-Todavía salen juntos –dijo Esme –Así es como se conocieron Alice y Jasper.

-¡Oh! –Dije –Así que todo queda en familia –me reí.

-Ella me está ayudando a planear tu fiesta –me dijo Alice –Así que, ¿serías tan amable de venir a tu propia fiesta de bienvenida?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? –le dije mientras Esme se reía.

-Ése es el espíritu que estaba buscando –dijo Alice.

Se quedaron por un par de horas, entonces se fueron con la excusa de que tenía Jet Lag, lo que era cierto, así que justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir, me llegó un mensaje de texto.

Era de Edward.

**Perdón por no haber llegado, pero te juro que en el concierto, la primera canción va a ser para ti. Espero verte muy pronto, te extraño. Dulces sueños x**

Así que con una gran sonrisa en la cara, tuve una pacífica noche.

(*)Broken-Lifehouse

* * *

><p><strong>He retornado de la tumba! jajaja en realidad no, pero bueno. He tenido uno que otro problema tratando de continuar esta historia, de subir más capítulos, pero no he podido! La buena noticia es que ya tengo escritos hasta el 12 me parece, todavía no está acabada, obvio, pero ahí vamos. Por eso mismo y por los retrasos he decidido subir hasta el capítulo 5 el dia de hoy! Estoy de oferta! jajaja eso y porque ya estoy en la universidad y estoy aprovechando que no me han dejado mucha tarea! Espero que les guste como va esta historia! Gracias también por seguir leyendo No es Amor, me emociona que esta historia les gusta tanto como aquella, las quiero mucho y gracias por los reviews y alertas!<strong>

**x**

**Arantxa**


	4. Chapter 4

La historia y uno que otro personaje son míos, Edward, Bella y demás son de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><em> and there something's I could try to do but it's an impossible task for me to even try and say goodbye to you (*)<br>_

Capítulo 3

Para ser honesta, retrasé hasta donde pude cualquier intento de tiempo libre, no soy una chica fiestera, ni siquiera en Hollywood, bueno, en especial en Hollywood. Así que la fiesta fue moviéndose de fecha hasta que Alice me atrapó tratando de escaparme a mi departamento después de un día de filmación. Mi fiesta de bienvenida iba a suceder un mes después de mi llegada a Londres. No había visto a Edward tampoco, ya que se había ido a una pequeña gira para promocionar su nuevo disco. Pero hoy, él había arreglado un par de días libres para venir.

La fiesta iba a ser en la casa de los Cullen, en las afueras de Londres. No sabía a quiénes había invitado, porque realmente no conocía a mucha gente aquí, con la excepción de mis queridos vecinos Ben y Ángela Cheney que tenían una bebé hermosa.

Alice me había dado un increíble vestido rojo, de su propia marca, claro. Me puse mis Louboutin color piel (que no soy frívola, pero cualquier… qué digo, TODAS las mujeres tienen el derecho de probarse aunque sea un par de Christian Louboutin) tomé mi trench coat y Mike ya me estaba esperando.

-Te ves increíble –dijo él

-Es la magia del maquillaje, Michael –le dije y él se rió.

Llegamos a su casa (incluso "casa" no es una palabra apropiada pera describir la propiedad de 4 acres. Era herencia y reliquia de la familia Cullen desde los 1800 o algo así) Deena, Paulette y todo el equipo de Management de UK estaba ahí, el reparto y los técnicos de la película, Ángela y Ben, Jasper, tan educado y tan irlandés, rubio como su hermana Rosalie, Rose para mí, hermosísima tomada de la mano de Emmett.

Éste último, por cierto, ya me había dado una bienvenida "apropiada" (y lo digo entre comillas porque Emmett no sabe el significado de esa palabra)

-¡Bells! –Gritó, abrazándome, o mejor dicho, ahogándome en su abrazo, ustedes escojan –Mi hermanita pequeña ya creció.  
>-Cállate, Em –le dije con una sonrisa.<p>

Estuvimos platicando un rato, pero Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Sentía como si me estuviera evitando, como si tuviera miedo de verme o tal vez yo estaba tan ansiosa de verlo que empezaba a sobre analizar todo.

A veces me molesto a mí misma.

-Te ves increíble hoy –alguien me dijo al oído.

Ya sabía quién era, era una combinación de la voz, la manera en que me había tomado de la cintura y su olor.

Sabía todo sobre él.

-Sabes, es un poco tarde –me volteé para verlo.

Me quitaba la respiración, siempre me dedicaba una mirada especial. Vestía todo de negro, lo que lo hacía incluso más irreal.

-Lo siento, no pasará otra vez –me dijo.

-Realmente lo espero –le dije, abrazándolo.

-Te extrañé –me dijo –todo apesta cuando no estás aquí.

-Todo es mejor cuando no estás aquí –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ouch –dijo él, riéndose –Creo que me merezco eso.

Entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta. Me separé de él para ver a una mujer bellísima parada junto a él. Alta, rubia, ojo azul. Me sentí como mierda.

-Hola –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa honesta, me abrazó –Edward habla de ti todo el tiempo, pero es un honor conocerte finalmente.

-Hola –le dije ¿quién carajo era esta mujer?

-Bells, esta es mi novia, Tanya –dijo Edward, un poco ruborizado –Seguro recuerdas que te hablé de ella.

Claro que no, pendejo. Nunca mencionó nada, jamás ¿Tanya? Digo, nunca, en la vida he oído hablar sobre ella. ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo?, él nunca me dijo nada. La ira empezó a crecer dentro de mí. Idiota. Él, Alice, Emmett, nadie me dijo nada. Soy la mejor amiga, ¡se supone que debo saber éste tipo de cosas! Quería matarlo de todas las maneras inventadas por el hombre. Bueno, para ser honesta, ella no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía que YO no sabía nada sobre ella.

-Claro –le dice, forzando una sonrisa -¿Cómo estás? Es un placer por fin conocerte.

-¡Dios mío! –dijo ella, sonriéndome -¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó. La verdad no, pero bueno –Soy tu fan, he visto todas tus películas. Siempre quise conocerte.

-Qué linda eres –le dije. La que tenía que ser linda era yo, pero no por él, sino porque ella no sabía que yo no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. –Gracias.

Realmente era linda. Era una bailarina del show que Edward ganó. Se habían conocido todos estos años, pero tenía un año que habían empezado a salir. Un año. He estado de ignorante por un año. Perfecto.

La fiesta siguió, pero yo estaba tan enojada, que no disfruté nada. Estaba segura que mi enojo era porque no me habían dicho nada, digo ¿porqué?, ugh, como sea.

Entonces hubo unos discursos de bienvenida. Emmett, Alice, Angela, diciendo cosas tan bonitas sobre mí. Y luego, era el turno de Edward. A este punto, yo ya tenía bastante alcohol en mi sistema, me hacía estar super sensible, pero no estaba borracha para nada. No le oí nada de lo que dijo, hasta que lo vi clavando una rodilla en el suelo y cómo sacaba una cajita negra de su saco, pidiéndole a Tanya que se casara con él.

Entonces exploté.

_(*) Y hay algo que podría tratar de hacer pero es una tarea imposible para mi de hacer, el incluso tratar de decirte adiós Ed Sheeran-Goodbye to You_


	5. Chapter 5

Stephenie Meyer es dueña de casi todos los personajes, yo soy dueña de la historia

* * *

><p><em>It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside (*)<em>

Capítulo 4

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

Estaba histérica (loquísima), aplaudiendo tan fuerte que mis manos se pusieron rojas rápidamente. Todos me vieron en silencio.

-¡Vamos! –Dije- Se acaban de comprometer. Necesito una copa de champagne. Voy a proponer un brindis por Edward y Tanya. ¡Vamos! –les pedí a todos, vaciando de un trago mi copa

Entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir. Luego los felicitaban.

-¡Van a ser tan felices! –dije. Deena empezó a caminar haca mí, lo mismo que Alice. Dejé mi copa en la mesa, y corrí al estudio. Cerré la puerta con seguro. ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? Lo estaba perdiendo. Alcohol + Enojo no eran una buena combinación.

-Bella, abre la puerta –Alice tocó la puerta.

-¡Vete, mentirosa! –le grité

-Bella, por favor –Deena habló.

-¡Deena! –Dije -¡Te lo ruego!

-Sólo déjenla sola un momento –escuché que dijo Mike –Yo me quedaré aquí.

-Vigílala –le dijo Deena –Paulette y yo ya nos vamos. Llévala a casa, ¿si?

-No te preocupes –le dijo él

-Bella, por favor –repitió Alice.

-¡VETE! –le grité. Escuché cómo sus pasos se perdían a la distancia.

No podía controlar todas las emociones que me inundaban el cuerpo. Estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada, con el corazón roto… espera ¿con el corazón roto? Nah, para nada, sabía que tarde o temprano éste día iba a llegar, cuando Edward encontrara a alguien tan especial, que no podría pasar ni un día más sin ella. ¿Por qué no estaba conforme con esta realidad?

-Alto –dijo Mike –Déjala en paz, necesita espacio.

-No me importa –escuché que Edward abrió la puerta y la cerraba en la cara de Mike.

Nos miramos, por una eternidad, me pareció. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo tan melodramática?

-¿Qué? –le dije retadoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me dijo, enojadamente. Espera, ¿él estaba enojado? Que idiota.

-¿Qué me pasa? –le dije, roja de furia -¿Qué carajo te pasa a ti?

-Estoy tomando un paso importante en mi vida y tú no puedes estar feliz por mí.

-Estoy feliz por ti, felicidades, es una chica estupenda –le dije.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? –me gritó.

-¿De verdad quieres saber cuál es mi problema? –le piqué el pecho con mi dedo.

-Si, por eso te estoy preguntando –contestó él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? Y no solo una novia, sino una relación larga –le dije

Hubo silencio. Después de unos momentos, contestó

-No lo sé –dijo

-¿No sabes? –Me reí –¿Ésa es tu mejor puta respuesta? ¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –dijo él.

-Dime por qué no sabía nada de esto, ¡soy tu maldita mejor amiga! Ella asumió que yo sabía quién era ella cuando eso NO es verdad.

Se quedó callado

-¡Dime algo! –Demandé –Dame una buena razón, una razón coherente.

-¿Estás enojada sólo porqué no te dije o…? –empezó él.

-¿O qué? –le dije.

-¿No estarás celosa, verdad? –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Celosa de qué? –le dije, aunque sabía exactamente para dónde iba esta conversación.

-De que estoy con alguien más –dijo él.

Puta madre, él tenía razón, me acababa dar cuenta de eso. Yo estaba celosa. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto ni le iba a dejar saber esto.

-Eres un pendejo –le dije y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Esa no es una respuesta –dijo él.

Idiota. Vamos, Bella, eres una actriz.

-La verdad. Ésa es la cuestión que estamos discutiendo aquí, nada más –le dije –Así que eres libre de llamarme cuando me empieces a tratar como tu mejor amiga.

-Bella –me llamó

Caminé hacía Mike –Sácame de aquí –le dije

-Claro –dijo él. Fue por nuestros abrigos, así que cuando estuve en la puerta, alguien me golpeó ligeramente le hombro.

-¿Bella? –era el mismísimo monstruo roba… roba…, bueno, era Tanya. -¿Estás bien?

Mierda, ella estaba realmente preocupada por mí. Quería golpear a alguien en la cara, de verdad. Tal vez Mike se dejaría si le aumentaba el sueldo.

-Si, claro –le dije –Digo, ¡mira estos zapatos! –me reí. Ella también, pero se puso seria de inmediato –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien –Miré el anillo de diamantes que tenía en la mano izquierda y suspiré.

-¿Estás segura? –me preguntó.

-Claro. Mira, de verdad estoy feliz por los dos, te lo juro, pero tengo un llamado tempranísimo para filmar algunas tomas, así que me tengo que ir –le dije.

-Siento como si hubiéramos arruinado tu fiesta –dijo ella, sonrojándose.

Mi Dios. Esta mujer tenía toda la razón.

-Para nada –le mentí, por eso soy tan buena actriz, miento con facilidad –Ustedes la hicieron incluso más perfecta.

-Gracias –me dijo, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes –le dije. De pronto vi a Alice caminando hacía nosotras. No quería hablar con ella.

-¿Estás lista? –me preguntó Mike, con mi trench coat en las manos.

-Si –le dije y me ayudó a ponérmela. –Estaremos en contacto –le dije a Tanya.

-¡Sí! –dijo ella y me despidió con la mano.

Cuando llegamos al auto, me quité los tacones y me puse mis flats.

-Llévame al Pub más cercano –le dije a Mike.

-¿Por qué?-dijo él

-Me quiero emborrachar –le dije.

-¿Y qué pasó con la "filmación mañana tempranísimo"? –me preguntó.

-Sabes bien que eso fue pura mierda, mañana tengo el día libre –le dije

-No te puedes emborrachar en público, ¿qué tal si la prensa te ve? –dijo él

-Me importa una mierda la prensa –le dije.

-Pero no quieres que sepan que te rompieron el corazón, ¿verdad? Porque el hombre que amas se va a casar con otra –dijo él.

-Yo no… -empecé –Como sea. Entonces llévame a casa, me emborracharé en soledad.

-Eso suena mucho mejor –sonrió

-No se qué hice para que Dios me odiara –le dije.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó

-Porque me mandó un maldito ángel guardián para ser mi guardaespaldas –le dije.

-Y me pagan –dijo él, sonriendo.

Mientras viajábamos, me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, tratando de entender el caos en mi cabeza

(*) Es una cosa difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando siento que me caigo a pedazos por dentro Be Mine-Ellie Goulding & Erik Hassle


	6. Chapter 6

La loca historia es de mi propiedad, los personajes que adoramos son de Steph Meyer

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while but I still feel the same. Maybe I should let you go (*)<em>

Cap 5

_No, no, no_

_Si, si, si_

_No, si, no, si_

-¡Cállate! –grité a la nada. Me desperté. 8:38 AM. Demasiado temprano, al menos para un día libre.

Traté de dormirme otra vez, pero no pude.

Seguí soñando con Edward, unos sueños más… apropiados que otros, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Creo que el 'si' le ganó al 'no'. Estaba enamorada de él. Creo que nunca dejé de estarlo.

Pero no iba a ser parte de los estúpidos triángulos amorosos de mis películas. Era ficción, no la realidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? Yo amándolo a él, decirle 'hey, no te cases con ella porque estoy enamorada de tí'.

Ugh, recuerdo que rechacé un guión con esa línea exacta porque era una estupidez. Pero ahora era mi vida y era pura mierda.

Estaba enojada conmigo misma por ser tan cliché, y por ser tan famosa que no podía emborracharme porque la prensa se hubiera enterado y me hubiera hecho un escándalo.

Así que, como le dije a Mike, iba a sufrir en soledad. Me levanté, me quité mi pijama y me puse unos jeans, una camisa que era mi favorita, pero era tan irónica ahora que decía 'Keep Calm and Carry On' y mis botas ugg.

Tomé mi bote de Nutella de la alacena y un poco de pan tostado, me senté frente a mi TV y vi películas depresivas. Cambiándole a los canales, encontré que estaban pasando "La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo"

-¡DIOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO? –Grité –Carajo

Era una masoquista, vi la película entera. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Oh, si. Estoy enamorada y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Mi iPhone sonó. Si es Edward, Alice o cualquiera de ellos, iba a tirar mi telefono por el excusado. Lo juro.

Pero no era ninguno de ellos, era mi co-estrella en ésta película: Liam Riley. ¿Y eso?

**¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupado por ti después de que te fuiste de la fiesta anoche. ¿Estás en casa? Estoy afuera de tu edificio. Liam**

¿Estaba afuera del edificio? Fíjate tú. Dejé todo en la mesita de centro y caminé hacia la ventana.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en el porche. Abrí la ventana.

-Hey –le dije -¿Qué hay?

Tenía dos vasos de café y tenía una tabla de Scrabble en su brazo.

-¿Estás vestida? –me sonrió de forma provocativa.

-Jaja, muy gracioso –le dije, rodando mis ojos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó –Traje Scrabble.

-Si, ya vi –le dije. Creo que necesito compañía o terminaré llorando y escuchando música depresiva –Claro, ¿por qué no?

Tocó mi puerta cinco minutos después. Abrí la puerta

-Bonita camisa –me dijo.

-Gracias –contesté -¿Qué hay?

-Pensé que podrías necesitar compañía después de que… tu sabes…-¿Acaso todo mundo notó lo mal que me puse?

-Estoy bien –le dije, molesta.

-Hey, ¡tranquila! –Rogó –Sólo estoy aquí para jugar Scrabble, no te voy a someter a un interrogatorio.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… olvídalo-le dije sinceramente -Déjame decirte que soy bastante buena en Scrabble.

-Ya veremos –sonrió.

Jugamos por un par de horas, él era bastante bueno, íbamos empatados, pero de alguna manera, estar con él me hacía sentir adormilada, como si pudiera olvidar el dolor en mi corazón.

Él era como una medicina.

Liam no se parece a Edward. Él es alto, con ojos avellana y cabello ondulado color café. Estar con él se sentía bien, tan bien que terminé contándole sobre Edward, sobre nuestra historia y sobre todo lo que sentía.

Él me escuchó atentamente y luego de un momento de silencio, dijo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de él?

-He estado enamorada de él toda mi vida –le dije.

-Si, pero _apenas_ te diste cuenta –replicó –ahora que él ya no está disponible ¿no?

Me quedé callada.

-Eso no es justo, ¿no crees? –me preguntó.

-…supongo que…no –le dije.

-¿Crees que él cambiaría de opinión respecto a su boda si le dijeras que lo amas? –dijo él.

-No –le dije, incómoda –Cuando Edward toma una decisión, batalla para respetarla, pero al final siempre lo hace.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

-Mira, yo no soy la mejor persona para pedirle un consejo sobre el amor y tampoco soy el más experimentado, pero creo que deberías decirle la verdad. Así ya no habrá confusión y serás capaz de ser su mejor amiga y dejarlo ir y seguir con tu vida.

-Es que –le dije –Yo no quiero ser Julia Roberts.

-¿Qué?-preguntó -¿Qué tiene que ver Julia Roberts con todo esto?

-La película. No quiero ser como Julia Roberts y tratar de separar a Cameron Díaz y Dermot Mulroney.

-¿La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo? –Liam preguntó -¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Se empezó a reír, casi se cae al suelo de la risa.

-¿Qué? –Le dije –No es gracioso

-¡Vamos, claro que lo es! –Liam paró de reírse –Okay, la verdad es un buen ejemplo. No seas Julia Roberts.

-Gracias –le dije.

Nos preparé unos bocadillos. Tengo que decir que él era increíblemente amable y atento. No solía tener un vínculo muy fuerte con todas mis co-estrellas, pero había algo sobre él que me hacía sentir segura.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Liam, ¿podrías…? –le grité.

-Claro que si –contestó.

Después de un momento de silencio, él dijo.

-Bells, alguien te busca.

-¿Qué? –Le dije y volteé hacia la puerta -¿Quién…?

Me quedé helada. Edward estaba parado en mi sala.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó a Liam.

-Oh, hola. Soy Liam Riley –le tendió la mano a Edward y él, dudoso, la estrechó. –Voy a salir en la película con Bells. Fui a la fiesta ayer.

-Oh, claro –dijo Edward –Si, te recuerdo –después él me miró. -¿Podemos hablar?

Suspiré. Miré a Liam, él me regaló una media sonrisa y dijo, agarrando su chaqueta:

-Ya estaba a punto de irme, pero te veré mañana, dejaré mi tabla de Scrabble aquí, ¿sí?

-Claro –reí y él me besó la mejilla –Te veré mañana.

-Se valiente, Julia –dijo él y me reí.

Luego se fue. Me quedé ahí en la cocina. No sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué hay? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Yo sólo… -empezó él. –Pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil.

Caminé a la sala.

-Tengo algo que decirte –le dije

-Yo también –replicó él –Sólo que no se cómo.

-Vamos, soy yo –le dije –Dilo, lo que sea.

-Tu primero –dijo él.

De ninguna manera iba a hablar yo primero.

-No, tu primero –le dije –Parece que es importante.

-Y lo es –dijo él. Tomó aire con fuerza y dijo –Lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué? –le dije, confundida.

-Por que no soy un buen amigo. Tendría que haberte dicho sobre Tanya, pero tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué? –le pregunté, acercándome a él.

-De lo que dirías sobre ella, o de tu reacción. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo contra el mundo y de pronto yo me enamoré y ella llegó y me hacía tan feliz y tal vez tú me culparías por dejarte sola –dijo él rápidamente.

Okay. Él lo había dicho. Había dicho las tres cosas que yo no estaba lista para oír: Que me iba a dejar, que era feliz y que estaba enamorado de ella.

Una voz en mi cabeza gritó ABORTA LA MISIÓN. A este punto, no había razón suficiente para decirle que lo amaba. Tenía bastante claro que lo había perdido ya.

Suspiré -¿Por qué pensaste eso? No soy tan… egoísta. Iba a pasar de todos modos: tú enamorándote de alguien o yo enamorándome de alguien.

-¿Pero qué tal si me hacías escoger entre ella o tú?- preguntó él.

-Yo nunca, nunca haría eso –le dije –Tú… tu la amas y yo… -Mierda, no lo voy a decir, ¡NO! –Yo estoy muy feliz por ti. De verdad.

-Perdón por mentirte –él me abrazó. –Te amo.

A este punto las lágrimas empezaron a caer en mi cara. Por que él no sabía el efecto de esas palabras sobre mí. Él no sabía que yo quería que fuera real. Que él me amara. Dolía. Nada duele más que amar a una persona que jamás te corresponderá (Bueno, tal vez duela más un cólico menstrual o los dolores de parto)

-¿Estás llorando? –preguntó él, soltándome.

Claro que no, imbécil. Está lloviendo en mi cara.

Asentí.

-Lo siento tanto, nunca quise lastimarte. Tú sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga, mi hermana

¡Cállate! Le gritó mi cabeza. Lo quería golpear… yo no quería ser su hermana.

-Está bien –le dije –Yo estaré bien.

-Ya lo sé –dijo él –Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.

Luego nos sentamos en mi sala a ver TV.

-… así que… -empezó Edward.

-Así que ¿qué? –le dije

-Liam… -dijo él -¿Están saliendo ustedes dos?

OMG, me quería morir de risa.

-No, para nada –le dije –Sólo somos… buenos amigos. Aunque él me gusta de verdad. –no sé de dónde había salido eso último.

-Él parece bastante agradable –dijo Edward, incómodo.

-Lo es. Él es increíble.

Entonces mi iPhone empezó a sonar otra vez. Con un ringtone que no era el que le había puesto:

"Get out, get out, get outta my head and fall into my arms instead…"

-¡Dios mío! –Dije, agarrando mi teléfono -¡Liam!

-¿Qué? Ese no es mi… -dijo Edward pero lo corté.

-¡No! Cambió mi ringtone –le contesté.

Era un mensaje de texto de él

**¿Le dijiste la verdad? Si lo hiciste, estoy orgulloso de ti. Si no lo hiciste, serás la peor co-estrella del mundo, Julia. ¿Te gustó tu nuevo ringtone? X**

Le respondí

**Soy una cobarde. ¡Mátame! Como sea, ¡amé el ringtone! X**

Él contestó

**Tú apestas. Nos vemos mañana x**

Me reí.

-Creó que me tengo que ir –dijo Edward.

-No, está bien –le dije yo, sonriendo –Ya acabé.

-No, de verdad –dijo él, dudando –Ella me está esperando, de todas maneras.

-¡Oh! –dije yo.

Claro. Ella. Yo lo tenía que compartirlo con ella. Bueno, no. Ella lo estaba compartiendo conmigo.

-Si, claro –le dije, nerviosa.

-Te veré, entonces –dijo él.

-Te veré, entonces –le contesté yo.

Eso fue taaaan de la película "Querido John"

Nota mental: decirle a Deena que rechazara cualquier guión adaptado de una novela de Nicholas Sparks o cualquier comedia romántica melosa.

Y entonces él se fue. Al caminar hacia la puerta para cerrarla, me encontré con un periódico. No recordaba haber comprado uno, ya que Deena no me había dejado. Lo tomé y me dí cuenta que era The Sun, y en la portada había una foto enorme de Edward y de Tanya. El encabezado, con letras enormes, me golpeaba a la cara.

**Cullen fuera del mercado. Está a punto de ponerle un anillo al dedo de Tanya.**

Éste periódico lo traía Alice el día que llegué. El que había dicho que era basura, tal vez porque no creía que Edward lo haría de verdad. Es por eso que Deena no me había dejado comprarlo. Lo hice bola y lo tiré en el bote de basura del baño. No necesitaba más tortura. Era hora de ser valiente, como había dicho Edward. Y ser valiente era dejar de lloriquear y dejarlo ir.

Y eso haría.

_(*)Ha pasado un tiempo pero sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Tal vez debería dejarte ir. Ed Sheeran-Give me Love_


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia es mía de mi propiedad de mí. Igual que unos personajes(eso incluye a Liam!). Los que ustedes y yo conocemos son de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Los días iban pasando. Fui una semana a Escocia para filmar los exteriores de la película. Mientras tanto, Liam y yo nos habíamos vuelto cercanos. Obviamente, todos se dieron cuenta. Y los rumores empezaron a correr como pólvora. Estuvimos en la portada de cinco tabloides en una semana, de acuerdo con Paulette.

-Si tú no pedaleas esa bicicleta, yo lo haré por ti –dijo ella, una vez en mi trailer. Después de todo, ella era sólo cuatro años mayor que yo.

-Te recuerdo que estás felizmente casada. Y con un bebé –le dije yo, sonriendo.

-Que esté a dieta, no impide que vea el menú –dijo ella, con un ataque de risa.

-Dios mío, Paulette –dije –Además, él y yo sólo somos amigos

-Mira, Bells. Te digo esto como amiga, no como tu empleada. Deberías darle una oportunidad a la vida y tratar de estar con él. Después de todo, Edward se va a casar.

Suspiré. Liam me había dicho algo parecido el otro día:

"_-Mira –empezó él, cuando estábamos en mi departamento, después de una feroz partida de Scrabble –Ya se que lo amas. No te voy a pedir que lo olvides todo. Pero realmente me gustas. Y me encantaría que me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, porque te lo mereces._

_-Yo… -le dije, estaba en shock. –Sólo necesito tiempo. No te estoy diciendo que no, sólo dame tiempo._

_-Ya sé –dijo él con una sonrisa –Está bien. Esperaré"_

-No lo sé –le dije a Paulette –Él es un gran hombre, pero no lo amo.

-Sólo inténtalo –dijo ella –Mereces ser feliz.

Aunque Liam no estaba precisamente en mis pensamientos en este momento, además de la película, porque estaba a punto de viajar a Nueva York para terminarla. Estaba también la fiesta de compromiso. E iba a ir como la dama de honor.

Odiaba la idea, pero no podía ser el Padrino, por obvias razones, así que Tanya había hablado con su hermana Kate para cederme su lugar como Dama de Honor. Le dije a Alice que no quería hacerlo pero tampoco me pude negar.

Aunque la boda no iba a suceder hasta un año después, ellos querían hacer la fiesta de compromiso porque yo me iba a ir pronto. Qué considerados.

Me estaba alistando en la casa de Alice. Aparentemente ella tenía una nueva obra maestra hecha especialmente para mí para la fiesta, la cual iba a suceder en un jardín a las afueras de Londres. Era un domo de cristal, caja de cristal, cuarto de cristal, algo de cristal, según Alice. Ella me tenía con los ojos vendados, pues quería darme una sorpresa con el vestido y aunque yo no quería, había cedido.

Tenía que empezar a decirle que no a la gente.

-Te vas a ver deslumbrante –había dicho ella, mirándome desde todos los ángulos –Lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para decirle a mi hermano que lo amas.

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No voy a hacer eso, Alice. Así que olvídalo.

Aunque ella amaba a su hermano, no estaba de acuerdo con su boda. Ella creía que era un error.

-Es sólo que no puedo soportarlo. Ella no está hecha para él. Tu si –dijo ella.

-No Alice. Y no voy a hacer nada.

-Deberías hacerle como Julia Roberts en La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo.

Me reí, porque eso era lo que le había dicho a Liam hacía varias semanas.

-¿Y al menos has visto la película, Alice? ¿Qué no sabes que él no escoge a su mejor amiga? –le dije.

-Pero ésta es la vida real y puede pasar –replicó ella.

-No, Alice –le dije firmemente. –Sólo voy como su amiga y nada más.

-ERES-TAN-TERCA –dijo ella –Mírate en el espejo.

Azul. Azul oscuro. Mi vestido era azul oscuro, el color que Edward amaba que yo usara.

-Alice… -empecé

-Lo llamo el "Bella Swan" –rió –Es bueno para el marketing, ¿no crees?

-Es bonito –le dije.

-Ya lo sé. Lo hice yo. -sonrió ella.

Louboutins negros (con mis flats en la bolsa) y mi trench. Eso era todo.

Mike condujo hasta el jardín, a Alice, Jasper y yo.

No sabía por qué, pero me sentía incómoda y nerviosa. Como si algo grande fuera a pasar.

Había montones de paparazzi afuera del lugar. Así que apenas puse un pie ahí y ya me habían empezado a bombardear con preguntas. Ni Deena ni Paulette me acompañaban, así que tenía que lidiar con esto sola.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me detuve y dije con voz firme:

-Esta es la primera y última cosa que voy a decir sobre esto. No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada, así que yo nunca hablaría de la vida de los demás. Pero estoy muy feliz por ellos. Vine aquí a disfrutar la fiesta. Si ustedes no me respetan a mí, al menos respétenlos a ellos en este día tan especial. Gracias.

Y entré al lugar.

-Bien hecho –dijo Mike –Estoy impresionado.

-¿Lo hice bien? –le pregunté, nerviosa.

-Más que bien, de hecho –dijo Rose. Iba de azul claro esta vez, se veía divina. –No sé cómo le haces para manejar esta atención. A mí apenas me persigue un paparazzi y ya me siento toda neurótica paranoica.

Me reí –Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso –le dije y salimos al claro. Ahí había una inmensa caja de cristal, a mitad del campo. Estaba iluminada con velas y rosas. Era hermoso.

-Mírate, Bella. Estás hermosa –Carlisle Cullen me dijo. Él era el padre de Edward. Era un muy reconocido cirujano. También era como un padre para mí.

-Hola, Carlisle –lo saludé con un abrazo -¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –pregunté

Él miró a Esme y entendí rápidamente. Alice no era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con la boda de Edward.

-Si Edward es feliz… -dijo Esme.

-¡Bella! –alguien gritó entre la gente.

Tanya por supuesto. Ella no era otra cosa más que buena conmigo y eso me hacía sentir mal.

-¡Hey! –la saludé. Ella estaba sola.

-¡Viniste! –Dijo ella –ahora todo es perfecto

Mierda, eso era incluso peor.

-Te ves hermosa, por cierto –dijo Tanya.

-No más que tú –y no mentía. Ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana y yo lucía completamente fuera de lugar.

Luego alguien tomó el micrófono.

Era Emmett.

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermano? –Preguntó –oh, ahí esta –y todos aplaudieron. Él caminaba hacia mí… nosotras. Vestía todo de azul oscuro. Quería matar a Alice. Él se detuvo junto a Tanya. Ni siquiera me miró.

-Soy el padrino –dijo Emmett –Y como tal tengo responsabilidades, no sólo organizarle al santo de mi hermano una despedida de soltero como Dios manda –y todos rieron, Edward solo hizo una mueca –Sino que me tengo que preocupar por detalles que generalmente pasaría por alto y uno de esos es por lo que estoy aquí. Escuché que ustedes no tienen una canción…

Y todos hicieron awww.

-Así que me estaba preguntando si podíamos arreglar eso. La novia le pidió a mi hermano que no cantara hoy porque…-y todos protestaron –Esperen, porque hoy es una noche especial. Así que me tomé la molestia de sacar un playlist selecto de mis cantantes favoritos…- oh, oh. Esto no pintaba bien -… tal vez algo con movimiento, ya saben, Pitbull acaba de sacar una nueva canción…

¿Pitbull? Dios. Emmett es inapropiado 98% de las veces. Por las caras de Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, esta no iba a ser la excepción. Este barco estaba a punto de hundirse incluso antes de haber zarpado. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tal vez no iba a ser la Julia Roberts que tenía un plan maléfico para separar a los novios, pero iba a ser la Julia que al final enmendaba su camino.

Caminé rápido hacia Emmett y le arranqué el micrófono de las manos. Él protestó pero no le hice caso.

Todos me observaban.

-Uhm, Hola. Soy Bella Swan, pero creo que todos ya saben eso –todos se rieron –Como muchos de ustedes saben (y si no, están a punto de enterarse) soy una amiga de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 17 y él 19 –todos hicieron aww otra vez –Si, ya sé, no tenía tantas arrugas como ahora –más risas –Como sea, somos tan cercanos que soy yo la que debería ser el padrino –le di un caderazo a Emmett. Él gritó "mentirosa" y todos rieron –Él me ayudó a superar muchas cosas adversas en mi vida. Me alentó a perseguir mis sueños, y entre esos sueños estaba el de ser actriz. Y tal vez por eso, voy a tener un "momento de película" –todo el lugar estaba en silencio. –Ustedes no tienen una canción. Voy a arreglar eso, como dama de honor y como padrino legítimo, es mi deber. Les voy a prestar la canción de Edward y yo –oí suspiros entre la gente. Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró por primera vez. Estaba en shock. Tanya, Esme y Alice tenían lágrimas en los ojos. –Me recuerda a mis padres, así que cuando ustedes tengan su canción ¡la quiero de regreso! –el momento de tensión se rompió al momento de que la gente se rió.

Agarré mi iPhone, lo conecté al aparato de sonido con ayuda del técnico y le puse play. La canción empezó a sonar. Tanya jaló a Edward al centro de la pista, mientras yo cantaba la canción con voz queda.

_You are nobody until somebody loves you_

_You are nobody until somebody cares_

_Now, you may be king_

_You may posses the world and its gold_

_Gold'll never buy you happiness_

_When you're growing old_

_You know the world is the same_

_And you'll never change_

_Just as sure as the stars shine above_

_Well you are nobody_

_Until somebody comes and loves you_

_So find yourself somebody to love_

_I said the world it still is the same_

_You'll never change, yeah_

_Just as sure as the stars shine above_

_Good God, baby, you ain't nobody_

_Until somebody loves you_

_So find yourself somebody_

_I have got be that body_

_So go, and look above_

_And find yourself somebody to love(*)_

Mientras ellos bailaban, recordé cada momento que pasé con Edward, cada cosa por la que pasamos. Ésta era mi manera de decirle adiós.

Para siempre

* * *

><p>(*)No eres nadie hasta que alguien te ama<p>

No eres nadie hasta que a alguien le importa.

Así que podrías ser rey

Podrías poseer el mundo y todo su oro

Pero el oro nunca te comprará la felicidad

Cuando envejezcas

Sabes que el mundo es el mismo

Y tú nunca cambias

Tan seguro como que las estrellas brillan en el cielo

Bueno, no eres nadie

Hasta que alguien venga y te ame

Así que búscate a alguien para amar

Dije que el mundo es el mismo

Tú nunca cambias

Tan seguro como que las estrellas brillan en el cielo

Santo cielo, no eres nadie

Hasta que alguien te ame

Así que búscate a alguien

Yo tengo que ser ese alguien

Así que mira hacia arriba

Y búscate a alguien para amar

Michael Bublé –You are nobody till somebody loves you

**Nuevo capítulo! he tratado de subirlo en estos dias pero la escuela me tiene agobiada! tal vez en unas cuantas horas más suba otro, para compensar el tiempo perdido jajaja Gracias, mil gracias por todas las Alertas, y porque les siga gustando No es Amor! aunque si me gustaría que me dieran un poquito más reviews para saber cómo quieren que siga esta historia, ustedes la construyen! yo solo soy el medio!**

**Gracias otra vez**

**x**

**Arantxa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes que amamos son de Steph Meyer, la historia completita es de mi persona.**

* * *

><p><em>Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this how it feels like to really cry?(*)<em>

Capítulo 7

La fiesta siguió. Todos me felicitaban por lo de la canción. Yo sonreía todo el tiempo, aunque me sentía horrible.

Lo había arrancado de mi corazón. Darle a Tanya este último vínculo, la última cosa que nos pertenecía a Edward y a mí solamente, lo hacía más real. Él era completamente suyo. Aunque era lo mejor.

Yo ya no podía soportar estar tan sonriente todo el tiempo, así que me disculpé y fui al baño. Me aseguré que estuviera vacío y empecé a llorar como lo quise hacer por todas estas semanas.

Es muy difícil decirle adiós a la persona que amas.

-¿Bella? –alguien me llamó. Esme -¿Estás aquí?

-Si, espera un segundo –Le dije. Limpié las lágrimas de mi cara y abrí la puerta. Ella me miró. Ella era como una madre para mí, ella me conocía como si fuera mi madre. Ella sentía el dolor que yo sentía como si fuera mi madre.

Me abrazó. –Oh, cariño, oh, cielo, lo siento tanto.

Empecé a llorar otra vez. –Estoy bien –le dije.

-No, cariño, no estás bien –Ella se separó de mí y dijo -Tal vez te acabas de dar cuenta, pero he visto todo el amor que le tienes a mi hijo por todos estos años. Tenía la esperanza que tú fueras la indicada para él, porque ustedes se comprenden de una manera que nadie entiende.

Me quedé callada.

-Pero también sé que harás lo que sea necesario para hacerlo feliz, incluso si esa felicidad no es junto a ti. Eres desinteresada y eres valiente. Es por eso que, a pesar de todo este dolor que sientes, me voy a atrever a pedirte una última cosa.

-Lo que quieras. –le dije rápidamente.

-Dile la verdad –dijo Esme

La miré.

-No me pidas eso –le dije.

-Debes hacerlo. Ésa es la única manera en la que tu herida sanará. Te quiero mucho, hija, y quiero lo mejor para ustedes, mis hijos, siempre. Se valiente. –Esme limpió mis lágrimas, besó mi frente y se fue.

Pero yo no era valiente, para nada.

Regresé a la fiesta. Todos estaban bailando. Emmett hacía algo que no entraba en la categoría "bailar".

-¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? –me preguntó un hombre. Vi una mano. Dedos largos. Dedos de pianista.

-Sabes, tengo tacones de 12 centímetros, tus pies podrían estar en peligro –le dije.

-No creo que sea peor que tu baile de graduación en Forks, ¿te acuerdas? Me llevaste para que yo viviera mi primera experiencia americana –dijo él.

Me reí –Nos emborrachamos y yo me rompí un tacón. Terminamos durmiendo en la casa del árbol de mi prima.

-¿Cómo está Vanessa, por cierto? –me preguntó él.

-Ness está muy bien, también se va a casar. Su novio, lo conoces. ¿Jacob Black? –le pregunté.

-Claro, me acuerdo de él –se rió él –Van a ser muy felices.

-Tanto como tú y ella –dije en voz baja, yendo a la pista de baile con él.

Él no dijo nada. Una canción empezó a sonar, un tanto irónica, he de decir, pero él empezó a cantar:

-"You and I were friends from outer space. Afraid to let go. The only 2 who understood this place and as far as we know, we were way before our time  
>as bold as we were blind. Just another perfect mistake, another bridge to take on the way of letting go"<p>

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó, de repente.

-¿Hacer qué? –dije confundida.

-La canción –replicó él, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Yo trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas, palabras que no le mostraran lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Caridad –le dije y me reí, pero él no. –Parecía una buena idea. Y ella parece feliz por eso, así que ¡misión cumplida!

Él se veía nervioso, así que empecé a cantar yo, mientras bailábamos:

-"This ain't goodbye. It is just the way love goes, when words aren't warm enough to keep away the cold. Oh, no. This ain't goodbye. It's not where our story ends, but I know you can't be mine, not the way you always been"

-¡Dios mío! –dijo él y nos detuvo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté desconcertada.

-Ven aquí –dijo él, y tomó mi mano, caminando rápidamente. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que él quería hacer. Salimos de la caja de cristal y entramos a la casa. Me llevó a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta.

-¡Edward! –lo reprendí, jalando mi mano de la suya –Me estás lastimando.

Pero caminaba como león enjaulado. De pronto se detuvo y me miró. Estaba demasiado serio y sus ojos denotaban ira.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó furiosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunté. Él estaba fuera de sí.

-Que todo esto: la canción, tu siendo una dama de honor, tu saliendo con Liam, es porque estás enamorada de mi.

Santa Madre de Dios. Estaba que me llevaba la mierda. Me sonrojé. "Mantén la calma, Bella"

-¿Qué? –me reí –Por favor, no te hagas el importante.

-No me vengas con esa mierda –dijo él –A mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Mira –empecé, haciéndome la enojada –La canción es porque lo sentí, ¿sí? Soy una dama de honor porque Tanya me agrada de verdad y salgo con Liam ¡porque me gusta!

-¡No! –Dijo él –La canción nos la diste porque era algo exclusivamente tuyo y mío, así podrías cortar todos los lazos conmigo. Eres una dama de honor porque te sientes mal porque me amas y Tanya te hace sentir culpable y sales con Liam porque te quieres olvidar de mí –me gritó.

Okay, tengo que decir que este hombre me conoce demasiado bien. Pero a este punto, la negación era mi mejor arma.

-¡Vamos!-le dije, gritando –Tal vez creas que eres el centro de mi vida, pero no necesito de tu permiso para hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –me dijo, ahora más tranquilo. –Si me lo hubieras dicho antes…

-¿Qué? –le dije. Las emociones empezaban a controlar todo, así que de la nada, empecé a sollozar. -¿Tal vez hubieras cambiado de opinión?- le pregunté.

Él se quedó callado.

-¿Qué tal si es cierto? –Le dije -¿Qué tal si te amo?

Silencio

-Déjame decirte qué hubiera cambiado –le dije -¡Nada! Porque tu no me amas, porque soy como tu hermana, porque ella te da cosas que yo no…

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Dijo él –Sólo eres demasiado cobarde para admitirlo.

Okay. Me enojé.

-¡Te amo! –le grité. El se quedó helado -¿Cambia algo?

Lo miré, directamente a los ojos. Él solo me miró.

-Antes de que empieces a hacer acusaciones, mírate en el espejo –le dije –Tu dices que soy una cobarde, pero ¿tú? Tú no puedes tomar una decisión. Veo cómo dudas. Dices que me conoces muy bien, bueno, yo te conozco también. No estás seguro si te quieres casar con ella. No estás seguro si sientes lo mismo que yo. Sólo quieres que yo te haga escoger una u otra cosa. Y no lo haré. Porque yo si escogí. Escogí no estar contigo. Y me duele, me siento como una mierda cada vez que te veo con ella, pero yo si me apego a mi decisión.

Yo estaba llorando otra vez.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Qué puedo estar feliz y saltar de alegría cada vez que te veo con ella? ¿Qué puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti como si fuera un interruptor que prende y apaga? Estás equivocado. No soy fuerte. Nunca lo he sido. Me estoy desmoronando y Liam es el que me está ayudando a mantenerme unida. Él no me hace sentir de la manera que tu lo haces. Como me haces sentir ahora mismo. He decidido superarte. Y lo haré. Ya no voy a esperar por ti. Lo hacía, pero ya no, porque ya no tengo 17 años. Perdí a mis padres y sobreviví. Te estoy perdiendo a ti. Y sobreviviré.

No se qué pasó después, pero él me sostuvo cerca y sus labios estuvieron de repente sobre los míos. Me quedé en shock. Su mano derecha estaba en mi cintura, apretándola. Su mano izquierda estaba en mi nuca, jalándome más cerca de él. No reaccioné al principio. Pero él me estaba besando. Me sostenía como si fuera a desaparecer. Y luego, me descubrí devolviéndole el beso. Había una necesidad de mi cuerpo por el suyo. Mis manos volaron a su cuello, jalándolo más a mí. Había hambre. Mi mente estaba tratando de jalarme a la realidad, pero mi cuerpo tenía sus propias intenciones.

Me estrelló a una pared, pero apenas me dí cuenta. Envolví mis piernas en su cintura, para acercarlo más a mí. De repente sentí como nos frotábamos con la ropa puesta.

Se sentía bien, tan malditamente bien, que no quería que parara. Su mano viajó de mi cintura a mis caderas, luego a mi pierna descubierta. Me estaba levantando el vestido, tratando de llegar a mi muslo.

Ahí fue cuando mi cuerpo conectó con mi cerebro.

Lo empujé lejos de mí y casi me caí, pero él me agarró.

Sus labios estaban rojos. Estaba sonrojado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus ojos brillaban.

.¡No! –le dije, empujándolo otra vez. Él me soltó –No, esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué no? –Me dijo él con voz ronca –Te amo

Lo había dicho. Pero yo sabía que sólo lo decía por el calor del momento.

-No, no es cierto –le dije, componiéndome la ropa –Sólo me besaste porque estaba sufriendo. Como esa vez, cuando caché a mi exnovio engañándome, en Nueva York, ¿te acuerdas? Esa vez me besaste porque yo estaba sufriendo. Siempre tratas de protegerme, pero es afecto, no amor. Tú amas a Tanya. Y lo entiendo.

-No… -él empezó, caminando hacia mí.

-Si, es la verdad –Le dije, apartándome de él y caminando hacia la puerta –Se acabó. Porque no puedes ser mío. Al menos, no como siempre lo has sido.

-¿Esto es todo? –me preguntó. Estaba nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de romperse o algo.

-No –le dije –Siempre seré tu mejor amiga.

Y luego me fui

(*) ¿Ya se acabó? ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos? ¿Es tan difícil como parece? ¿Así es como se siente llorar de verdad? -Cry-Glee Cast Version

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, la verdad me he emocionado escribiendo este capítulo. Lo tenía desde hace unos meses (como les dije, ya tenía la mitad de este fic a mano) y bueno, estaba nerviosisima, no sabía como poner este encuentro-desencuentro. Tal vez se han preguntado por qué este fic es M cuando no ha habido mucha acción jajaja pero bueno, esta fue una probadita (más bien, fue nada jaja) pero para que se vayan imaginando lo hot que va a estar en un futuro no muy lejano... esos dos son combustión juntos jajaja.<strong>

**Gracias otra vez por todos los favoritos, alertas y etc, etc, etc. Ver sus mensajes realmente me inspira, después de tanto cansancio por la escuela (que me absorbe la juventud jajaja) Ahora unos puntos que me han preguntado:**

**-Este fic está escrito hasta el capítulo 12, pero yo siento que todavía no esta ni la mitad de terminado, tal vez tenga hasta 24 capis, todo depende de mi tiempo.**

**-Liam ha sido inspirado en otro Liam bastante real jajaja. La verdad he de confesarme Directioner (espero no perder su respeto jaja) y me encanta Liam Payne desde X Factor, así que grandes rasgos de mí Liam tienen que ver con el Liam de verdad. Es un encanto y yo sentí que debía tener así uno, para comparar la personalidad de Edward y que tuviera un digno rival. Esto quiere decir, obviamente que Jacob nada que ver con Bella, como se dieron cuenta en este cap.**

**-Tanya no es mala. Siempre he odiado los fics donde la ponen como lo peor de lo peor, como una zorra busca fortunas prostituta ofrecida, pero yo siempre le he tenido respeto a ese personaje, me he sentido muy identificada con ella, ya que, a diferencia de lo que dicen los demás, siempre he sentido en la historia de Twilight que ella realmente estaba enamorada de Edward y quería que vieran que ella no es la perra que todos escriben.**

**-Boda o no boda... al principio de esta historia, hubo un hint de boda... entonces no les puedo decir si hay, si no hay... me encantan las bodas jajaja puede ser Edward y Tanya o Liam y Bella o Edward y Bella... en fin, si les digo, se me va mi plot line jajaja.**

**Así que si tienen más preguntas o si quieren que esto tome un rumbo diferente, díganmelo llenando mis Reviews, leo todos así que... pregunten que no muerdo! jajaja Las amo, gracias por leerme y espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

**x**

**Arantxa**


	9. Chapter 9

__**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes. Todo el demás balbuceo es mío!**

* * *

><p><em>I can love with all of my heart, baby. I know I have so much to give(*)<em>

Capítulo 8

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que había salido por esa puerta, dejando a Edward detrás. Desperté en mi cama, de regreso en LA. Era lunes. Tenía una reunión hoy: preparativos para una nueva película. La película que había hecho en Inglaterra estaba en post producción ahora. Mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé. Era un mensaje de texto de Liam.

"_¿Almuerzo después de tu reunión? En el Chateau. Nos vemos ahí. Te quiero"_

Tenía tres meses que había empezado a salir con él. No lo amaba y él lo sabía. Pero merecía al menos tratar de ser feliz. Había hablado de esto con Alice y, aunque estaba preocupada, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Tenía que seguir con mi vida. Nunca hablábamos sobre él y yo no quería. Ya de por sí era difícil. Trataba también de evitar las revistas, los paparazzi y cualquier cosa que me pudiera recordar a él. Era difícil, pues él era una persona tan pública como yo.

Me puse mis jeans, mi blusa y mis sandalias YSL. Tenía que lucir profesional, pero aún así como yo. Tomé mis Ray-Bans y mi pequeña bolsa Hermes

Fui a la cocina para comer algo. Jugo y fruta. Mary estaba en la cocina.

-No voy a venir en la tarde –le avisé, sentándome en la isla a mitad de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no? –me preguntó, mientras tachaba unas líneas en el pizarrón del refrigerador. Era su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Liam me invitó a almorzar –le dije –En el Chateau.

Me dio una mirada significativa. Y luego medio sonrió.

-Muy bien –dijo ella –Sólo no llegues muy tarde.

-Nah, sólo iremos a almorzar –le dije –Probablemente llegaré aquí como en unas cuantas horas, no tardaré.

Se volteó. Parecía preocupada.

-¿Por qué sales con él si realmente no quieres hacerlo? –me preguntó tranquilamente.

-Me gusta salir con él –le dije a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué te sigues mintiendo a ti misma? –me preguntó –No es justo para ti y no es justo para él.

-Él es mi novio –le dije.

-Sigue diciendo eso. Tal vez un día de estos te lo creas de verdad. Realmente espero que lo hagas.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo –le dije, parándome y agarrando las llaves de mi carro –Soy feliz así.

Y caminé hacia el garaje.

-Si, ¡sigue huyendo! –me gritó -¡Tal vez, Edward por fin te atrape!

Odiaba enojarme con ella. Pero odiaba más que tenía razón. No era feliz. Ni un poco. Pero Edward nunca hizo ningún esfuerzo por hablar conmigo. En cuatro meses. Nunca. Así que todo lo que él me había dicho era mentira, justo como lo sospechaba. Yo trataba de superarlo y Liam estaba ahí para ayudarme. Lo peor era que sabía que lo estaba lastimando y nunca me perdonaría por eso. Pero lo necesitaba.

Tenía un Prius híbrido, pero sólo usaba ese carro en ocasiones especiales, así que iba a usar mi Jeep blanco. Siempre me habían gustado los carros grandes. Tenía una vieja camioneta Chevy en Forks. Mi tía Amelia y mi tío James se la habían comprado al padre de Jacob Black, Billy, para que pudiera llevarnos a mí y a Ness a la preparatoria Forks. Yo la amaba, aunque era una reliquia. Ness la había usado una vez que me fui a la Universidad y hasta donde sabía, todavía lo hacía. Esa cosa era inmortal. Recuerdo que Edward lo odiaba. Él tenía un Volvo en casa y le gustaba la velocidad, así que odiaba mi decrépito auto. Peleamos mucho por eso, pero creo que al final le agarró cariño.

No necesito pensar en él.

No tengo que pensar en él.

No voy a pensar en él.

Mientras manejaba al centro de LA, encendí mi radio. Mientras terminaba de tararear una canción de Katy Perry, el locutor habló.

"Bienvenidos de regreso. Esa fue la única Katy Perry con su canción 'Hackensack' de su disco Unplugged. Y hablando de ella, está más que lista para realizar un dueto con nada más y nada menos que la sensación británica Edward Cullen. Qué talentoso es ese chico. Cada canción que lanza, es un éxito total, no solo en su natal Inglaterra, sino también aquí en los Estados Unidos. Y hablando de él, déjenme les digo que él y su prometida anunciaron hace unos meses que…"

Apagué el radio. No necesitaba saber qué era lo que él y Tanya habían anunciado. No estaba lista todavía.

Estacioné mi auto, esquivé a unos cuantos paparazzi y fui a la reunión. Era en el Soho House. No me gustaba mucho ese lugar, pero yo no lo había escogido. Deena y Zach, mi manager en Estados Unidos estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –Deena me preguntó, curiosa.

-He estado mejor –le contesté.

Ella sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

-¿Estás lista? –me preguntó Zach.

-Hagámoslo –contesté.

La reunión no fue larga, pero fue exitosa. Los productores querían hacer una comedia. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba un poco de diversión en mi vida. Todavía teníamos que discutir sobre mi paga y mis requerimientos, aunque éstos últimos no eran tan difíciles. Sólo quería un set cerrado, ya que odiaba que los paparazzi se inmiscuyeran en la realización de una película. Llenan al espectador de spoilers. Mi teléfono sonó dos veces, así que lo apagué. Ellos querían quedarse a almorzar ahí, pero rechacé la invitación.

-Liam me está esperando en el Chateau –le dije a Deena y Zach.

-Oh, okay. Iré a tu casa mañana para discutir lo de tu sueldo, el contrato y el guión, ¿sí? –me dijo Zach.

-Por supuesto –le dije –Mucho gusto –me despedí de los productores.

Me fui, y llegué al Chateau. Solíamos ir allí mucho, ya que tenía una política de No Paparazzi, así que era un ambiente seguro.

Estuvimos ahí un par de horas. La verdad era que seguí tratándolo como lo trataba en Londres. La única diferencia era que ahora nos tomábamos de las manos o nos besábamos ocasionalmente.

Pero nunca me sentí con él como me sentía con Edward cuando me besó.

Ésta era una despedida, más o menos. Se iba a Sudamérica a filmar una película.

-Te llamaré cuando llegue –me prometió.

Yo ya estaba en mi auto. Él estaba parado afuera.

-Ten cuidado –le dije.

Me dedicó una mirada extraña. Sabía que tenía que decir algo más, pero no podía. Las palabras no salían.

-Claro que la tendré –me sonrió. No me lo merecía.

Me besó y se fue. Mientras regresaba a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que lo estaba lastimando. Creo que será lo mejor si terminamos. Se lo diré cuando regrese.

Cuando llegué a casa fui a mi oficina. No era una "oficina" de verdad. Yo le decía así porque en realidad era un estudio: mi computadora, un escritorio y un librero enorme, pero como ahí discutíamos sobre los guiones y todo lo relacionado con mi carrera, le llamaba oficina.

Me senté con el guión en mis manos, escaneándolo. Era divertidísimo. Era realmente feliz por haber aceptado hacer la película. Chequé mis mails y contesté uno de Esme, uno de Rose y uno de Angela.

-Tengo tu correo –dijo Joe, tocando la puerta.

-Si, gracias –le dije. Sostenía una caja, grande, plana y el resto de mi correo encima de ella.

-¿Es pesada? –le pregunté.

-No más que una pluma –dijo él –Aquí tienes.

Le miré como por 10 minutos. Luego la abrí. Tenía un vestido azul oscuro, obviamente diferente al que había usado en la fiesta de compromiso. Y también había una nota, con la letra de Alice.

_Ella escogió el color. Dice que te luce bien. No podría estar más de acuerdo. Es el vestido de Dama de Honor… no seas cobarde. Te quiero. Alice._

Y junto a la cuenta del teléfono, había una invitación de boda.

(*)_Puedo amar con todo mi corazón, amor. Sé que tengo mucho que dar _Too Little, Too Late-Jojo

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJJAJA SOY MALA! MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!<strong>

**Arantxa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Historia mía. Personajes: Stephenie Meyer**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>When you stood there, just a heartbeat away, when we were dancing and you looked up at me. If I had known then that I'll be feeling this way. If I could replay, I would have never let you go.(*)<em>

Capítulo 9

Edward's POV

Estaba mirando la foto que estaba en la mesita de noche en mi habitación.

Bella y yo en su baile de graduación.

Seguía pensando sobre todo lo que me había dicho. Lo pensaba día tras día. Noche tras noche. Hasta que Tanya lo notó. No sabía que era por Bella, pero sospechaba que algo no estaba bien.

No había hablado con Bella. Tenía miedo, porque tal vez pelearíamos y perderíamos nuestra amistad. Y yo quería al menos ser su amigo.

Estaba en proceso de lanzar una re edición de mi disco. Estaba casi listo, pero tenía una melodía en mi cabeza. Hablé con mi productor para poner otra canción. Él dijo que si. La escribí e instantáneamente supe de dónde había salido. Me había enterado recientemente que Bella estaba saliendo oficialmente con Liam Riley.

No entendía por qué estaban saliendo, al menos al principio. ¿Por qué salía con él cuando estaba enamorada de mí? Luego me di cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que me dijo que haría. Se estaba dando una oportunidad para ser feliz. Y yo sabía que ella tenía razón.

Yo era un cobarde. Porque no quería ver lo que sentía ella por mí. Pero más importante, es que yo no quise ver lo que sentía por ella.

Una semana después de que se fue, Tanya y yo fuimos a la casa de mis padres. Tanya había ido al baño, creo. Estaba pensando en Bella, como lo había hecho desde que se había ido.

-Dile la verdad, Edward –escuché a mi madre decir.

-… ¿Qué? –le dije, regresando a la realidad.

-Tanya –dijo Esme, apuntando a la puerta por donde Tanya había salido.

-¿Sobre qué? –le dije a la defensiva

-¡Dios mío! –Exclamó ella –Van a ser infelices si no son honestos sobre sus sentimientos.

-Mis sentimientos están más que claros –le mentí

-Oh, ¿de verdad? –dijo ella, sarcásticamente -¿Y Bella?

Mi madre tenía un tercer ojo o algo así. Como Alice.

-Sé que la amas tanto como ella te ama a ti. Sólo necesitas reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentar tus sentimientos. No tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar –le dije.

-No me refería a eso –replicó –No tengas miedo de ser feliz.

La verdad es que era feliz, bueno, eso creía. Tanya era una mujer increíble. Pero supe que ella no era la indicada cuando me besó en la fiesta, justo cuando Bella se fue. No era lo mismo. Era un beso vacío. No había sentimiento, ni hambre, como la que sentí cuando besé a Bella. Y Tanya no se merecía eso. Unos días después, estaba a punto de hablar con ella sobre eso, cuando me llamó y me preguntó si estaba en casa porque quería hablar conmigo.

La esperé. Estaba tranquila. En paz. Me pregunté lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ya no puedo hacer esto –me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Me quedé callado. No sabía qué decirle.

-Sé lo que está pasando aquí –dijo ella –Y sé que ésta situación ya no te hace feliz.

-Yo… -empecé.

-Bella –dijo ella. Me congelé –Todo es sobre Bella, ¿verdad? Mira, no la culpo. Dios sabe lo mucho que trató que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Y le agradeceré por siempre, porque ella lo único que hizo fue tratar de ser mi amiga. Pero es obvio lo mucho que la amas. Y no me puedo interponer entre ustedes. No está bien pelear contra algo tan puro como tus sentimientos por ella.

-Lo siento –le dije.

-Está bien –sonrió –Fue increíble mientras duró.

Se quitó su anillo de compromiso y lo puso en la mesita de centro.

-Te quiero pedir un último favor –dijo ella.

-lo que quieras –le respondí.

-Ve por ella –dijo –Ve a los Estados Unidos, encuéntrala, cásate con ella. Pero mándame una invitación para tu boda, me encantaría estar ahí.

-Me reí –Primero me tiene que perdonar.

-Lo hará –dijo Tanya. Me besó en la mejilla. –Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós –le dije. Y se fue.

Era libre otra vez. Lo más importante era averiguar cómo le diría a Bella todo. Así que me levanté de mi cama. Tuve una idea increíble. Agarré mi chamarra, las llaves de mi Volvo y conduje hasta el taller de Alice.

Llegué ahí y Alyssa, su asistente, me dejó pasar. Caminé directamente a su oficina, pero antes de tocar, la oí hablar por teléfono.

"-Si, ya le envié el vestido de Dama de Honor… si, ya se… oh, no ¿así se te declaró? Es tan lindo… ¿Amelia ha…? Si, tengo eso cubierto… ¿Forks? ¿Estás segura? Okay, estaré ahí en un mes, haremos una última prueba antes de tu boda, en tu casa, ¿si?... ¿Sabes qué? Háblame en cinco minutos, ¿sí? Necesito checar si lo podemos hacer en LA, así podrías comprar unas cuantas cosas más ahí… okay, llámame en cinco ¿si? Adiós"

Me congelé. Bella… ¿se iba a casar? Sentí una agonía que iba más allá de las palabras. ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota o vas a pasar? –dijo Alice.

Era una psíquica o algo. Entré y la vi en su escritorio, tachando cosas en su agenda.

-No me digas que no estabas escuchando mi conversación. Siempre has sido un chismoso de lo peor.

-¡Ouch! –le dije -¿Con quién hablabas?

-Bella –dijo ella –Liam le pidió que se casara con él y ella aceptó. Se van a casar en dos meses –dijo seria-

Me sentí enfermo.

-Oh mi dios, te pusiste verde –dijo Alice –Estoy bromeando. Era Vanessa. ¿Sabías que la pequeña Ness se va a casar?

-¡No bromees con ese tipo de cosas, Alice! –la regañé. Respiré tranquilamente después del susto –Y sí, si sabía. Bella me lo había dicho.

-Bueno, me pidió si podía hacer su vestido de novia, pero ¿dos meses? Así que le pregunté si podíamos usar un vestido ya hecho, solo que modificado. Me dijo que si, ya que era demasiado pronto para empezar un vestido de novia, ¡DESDE CERO!

-¿Y la dama de honor? –pregunté.

-Bella, por supuesto, duhh. A veces me cuestiono si eres mi hermano de verdad. Pero luego veo a Emmett y prefiero estar emparentada contigo.

-No se si agradecerte por ese "cumplido" –le dije, sonriendo.

Luego se hizo el silencio.

-Tanya me dejó –le dije.

-¿QUÉ? –gritó y sonrió. -¡Eso es excelente!... quiero decir, oh, no, lo siento tanto ¿Estás bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor, de hecho –le dije, sonriendo. –Así que necesito un favor.

-Dime –replicó Alice.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, ella abrió la boca y gritó otra vez.

-¡LE VAS A DECIR QUE LA AMAS!

-Santo Cielo, Alice. Creo que nadie te oyó del otro lado del Támesis –le dije, cubriéndome los oídos.

-Dios mío, dime qué debo hacer. –demandó. Pero el teléfono sonó. Ella tenía que contestar.

-Si, Alyssa. –Silencio –Hey, Ness, mira…

Pero tuve una mejor idea.

-Alice, dame el teléfono –le demandé.

-Espera, Ness… ¿qué, Edward? –me preguntó, confundida.

-Que me des el teléfono –le repetí con la mano extendida –Necesito hablar con Vanessa.

Me miró por unos cuantos segundos y dijo:

-Hey, ¿Ness? Alguien quiere hablar contigo

Me dio el teléfono

-¿Hola? –pregunté

-¿Sí? –dijo una voz tranquila y musical, aunque con un tono de confusión.

-¿Vanessa? –Le pregunté –Es Edward.

-¡Santa mierda! –Dijo ella y luego se rió -¿Qué hay? Ha sido mucho tiempo, Edward.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? –le dije. Realmente me agradaba la prima de Bella. Era un poco loca, pero al mismo tiempo frágil, como mi Bella.

-Bueno, me voy a casar, no es gran cosa –dijo ella con una risita. –Escuché que tu también.

-No, ya no –le dije.

-¿Debería decir que lo siento? Por que no lo siento para nada –dijo ella. Me reí.

-No, está bien –le dije –Necesito un favor, de hecho.

-¿Acaso es sobre cierta prima mía? –preguntó felizmente.

-Si, de hecho, sí. –Le dije –Necesito que me dejes cantar en tu boda.

Se rió más fuerte.

-Cielos, Edward. Ese es más un favor para MI –me reí con ella –Aunque ya estabas invitado de por sí, ¿eh? No creas que soy una aprovechada

-No, para nada –le dije –Sólo no le digas nada a Bella, ¿sí?

-Cuenta con ello –replicó -¿Algo más, futuro primo?

Me reí. -¿Dónde es tu boda? –le pregunté.

-En la vieja Casa Swan –dijo ella –Es lo bastante grande para nuestros invitados y está bajo techo, entonces nos protegerá por si llueve, como si eso no pasara en Forks –se rió otra vez.

-También necesito que me prestes tu vieja casa de árbol.

-Travieso, ¿eh? –Nos reímos juntos –Okay, quería quitarla, pero Jake le hizo unos cuantos arreglos para que fuera más resistente, así que… aguantará si quieres hacer algo… exótico…

-Gracias, Ness. Eso es todo –le dije.

-Sólo has feliz a mi prima –dijo ella –Déjame decirte, mi prometido es bastante fuerte y tiene unos amigos bastante musculosos, así que si la lastimas, ellos tal vez harán algo al respecto.

-No te preocupes –dije, un tanto nervioso –Todo saldrá bien

-Okay, bueno. ¿Me podrías pasar a Alice? –me preguntó.

-Claro, me encantó volver a hablar contigo –le dije.

-No seas un extraño, Eddie –me dijo y gruñí. Ella rió.

Odiaba ese sobrenombre y Ness amaba decirme así desde chica. Era la única a la que se lo permitía.

-Alice –la llamé y le dí el teléfono.

Con Alice y Ness de mi lado, sabía que mi plan iba a ser perfecto

(*) _Cuando estabas ahí, a un latido de distancia, mientras bailábamos y me miraste. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido entonces que sentía esto por tí, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, jamás te dejaría ir_

I should have kissed you-One Direction

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN, CHAN, ! jajaja lo siento, me emocioné! Bueno, ya se que las disculpas están de más (culpo a mi maestra de Comercio Internacional por tenerme tan ocupada!) pero hasta ahorita pude actualizar... MIL Y MIL PERDONES! He leído sus reviews, me encanta que no me tengan miedo jajaja y voy a aclarar unos cuantos puntos:<strong>

**-La canción que cantan Edward y Bella cuando bailan es "This Ain't Goodbye" de Train. Si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, sabrán por qué la incluí en ese cap.**

**-Alguien me regañó (te amo por eso! jajaja) porque expliqué que Liam era Liam jajajaja aunque se oiga tonto jaja, pero creo que todo el mundo debería saber la existencia de este increíble ser humano. Espero tener la fortuna de alguna vez en mi vida conocerlo (así como quiero conocer a Robert!) someday...**

**-El drama... hay muchos comentarios sobre el exceso de drama. Bueno, Bella es una actriz, ELLA VIVE DEL DRAMA! jajaja bueno, lo único que les puedo decir que es un tanto necesario, al menos, por ahora. Siento que éste capítulo está un poco más light, porque si me estresa escribir el drama y las lágrimas aunque lo encuentro más fácil. Va a llegar un punto en que no va a ser tanto o casi nulo.**

**-Les juro por toda mi colección de Twilight que esta historia tiene happy ending! Se los firmo ante notario! así que no se preocupen, esto va por buen camino**

**Bueno, en cuanto a la actualización, espero que pueda el lunes o martes, el fin de semana estaré demasiado ocupada, tengo una tarea horrible para Comercio (cómo odio esa clase) y también, no se si sepan las bellas y hermosas lectoras extranjeras, pero en mi país (México) habrá elecciones para presidente este fin de semana y me toca ser funcionaria de casilla, es decir, estar ahí en todo el embrollo para contar votos y así, así que estaré más que ocupada! Pero esto seguirá en movimiento.**

**Gracias otra vez por leer ésta historia y No es Amor, que he creepeado por sus perfiles y he visto que varias la tienen como historia favorita, GRACIAS! jajaja Espero recibir reviews para seguir dando forma a la historia, todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta y he hecho unas cuantas modificaciones según lo que me han pedido.**

**Esto est****á muy largo ya! Las amo! nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**x**

**Arantxa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Historia mía. Personajes de Steph Meyer. **

* * *

><p><em>Everyone's got an agenda, Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright (*)<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

-¡Estás putamente loca! –le grité al altavoz. Estaba hablando con Vanessa.

-Isabella, corta tu mierda ya –Dijo Ness –Alice te mandó el vestido hace dos meses, no es mi culpa que haya tardado en llegar.

-¡Llegó hoy! –Le dije – ¡HOY! Digo, ¿qué mierda pasa contigo?

-Mira, ya te había dicho que me iba a casar. Te dije la fecha hace años y ya todo está arreglado y listo, no sé por qué estás haciendo tanto drama –dijo ella.

-Pero soy la Dama de Honor – ¡maldita sea mi suerte otra vez dama de honor! -¿No debería hacer algo más por ti?

-Nop. Amelia y la madre de Jake han organizado todo. Sólo tienes que venir aquí y lucir bonita –Ness dijo, riéndose –Sólo trabaja en tu discurso, ¿si? No quiero que termines diciendo estupideces como Emmett.

-¿Va a ir? –le pregunté nerviosa.

-Claro. Los invité a todos: Emmett y su novia, Carlisle y Esme. Alice viene con Jasper.

-Y… ¿Edward? –le pregunté dudosa.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer Dios sabe donde, así que él no viene –dijo Nessie vagamente.

Me sentí un poco mal, pero también agradecía que él no fuera.

-Okay, bueno. Te veré la próxima semana. –Le dije -¿O quieres que llegue antes?

-¿Podrías venir el miércoles? –preguntó Ness.

-Tu boda es el domingo –le contesté.

-¿Por favor? –me dijo ella.

-Como sea –le dije –Te veo el miércoles entonces.

Se oyó un grito de alegría –Adiós, Belly Bells –y colgó.

Para ser honesta, no estaba ni siquiera tan segura de que ésta boda se fuera a realizar. Primero, porque la mitad de la reservación no estaba de acuerdo que Jacob se casara con una mujer que no fuera nativa. Segundo, porque ellos solían romper y regresar, romper y regresar… y tercero, porque Ness tenía 5 meses de embarazo.

Mi tío James estaba furioso, pero Jake le respondió a Nessie y ahora eran bastante felices. Ellos se iban a mudar a Seattle, porque Jake trabajaba como Ingeniero Automotriz allá y Ness era una escritora. La iban a publicar en unos meses más.

Yo les tenía un poco de envidia, porque para ellos, parecía que había sido fácil el pelear contra todo y contra todos para estar juntos. O tal vez Ness era muy necia.

Cené con Mary y Joe, hablándoles sobre lo de Vanessa. Ellos también asistirían a la boda. Agarré mi iPhone, les dije buenas noches y fui a mi cuarto. Me puse mi pijama, pero mientras me cambiaba recordé que mi celular había sonado en mi reunión de trabajo, así que lo tomé y vi en las llamadas perdidas, tal vez Liam me mataría por no haber contestado… espera. Liam y yo nos vimos horas después y no me había dicho nada sobre una llamada.

No era Liam.

Era Edward.

Casi tiro mi teléfono de la impresión. Me quedé ahí preguntándome la razón por la que podría haberme llamado. Cuatro meses de silencio, ni una palabra sobre él y de repente me llama. ¿Por qué?

Quería creer que tal vez había marcado mi número por error, pero una parte de mí estaba bailando samba y gritando como loca ¡_Te llamó!_

-Ay cállate –me dije a mí misma, poniendo mi iPhone en mi mesita de noche. Odiaba sentirme así. Como una adolescente.

Creo que es así como te sientes cuando estás enamorada. Cuando empiezas a sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago. Solía creer que eso tal vez era una puta congestión estomacal o que había comido mucho. Edward siempre me hacía sentir así. Pero no, eran las malditas mariposas.

Estúpido amor. Te provoca a hacer cosas estúpidas.

Me acosté pero estaba ansiosa. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Al día siguiente me puse de acuerdo con Zach para arreglar todo lo de mi contrato para hacer esa nueva película. La semana se fue volando. De repente era miércoles y tenía que ir a Forks.

Cambiar el soleado Phoenix al húmedo Forks fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí. Lo odiaba al principio, pero poco a poco me enamoré de los paisajes, el bosque. Ya lo amaba.

Esquivé a los paparazzi malintencionados en LAX y tomé un vuelo a Seattle. Luego tenía que tomar una avioneta para ir a Port Angeles y un viaje de 2 horas en auto para llegar a Forks. Renté un Jeep, rojo esta vez, en Port Angeles. Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Vanessa antes de manejar.

_Novia psicópata: estoy en camino, llegaré en dos horas. Bells x_

Luego mi teléfono sonó y era un mensaje de ella.

_La novia psicópata es Amelia. ¡Te quiero! Ness x_

Me reí, porque esa probablemente era la verdad. Mi tía Amelia es una persona bastante nerviosa, así que tal vez con todo lo de la boda esté a punto del colapso.

Llegué a Forks, y me dirigí inmediatamente a la casa de mis tíos. Salí del auto y lo primero que noté era la inmensa casa del árbol de Nessie. O debería decir mansión del árbol. Fruncí el ceño. Como Nessie era hija única, fue un consentida, pero nunca malcriada. Así que le habían construido una inmensa casa del árbol en un enorme árbol enfrente de la casa de mis tíos. Yo solía decir que era un árbol sacado de la película El Rey León. Ness se reía cada vez que decía eso. Mi tío, como dueño de su propia constructora, la había hecho. Digo, era una enorme casa para ser casa del árbol. Tenía recibidor, un comedor, una pequeña cocina (sí, ¡cocina!), un ropero y una cama enorme a ras de piso llena de cojines. Era bastante bonita.

Me reí y caminé hacia la puerta. Toqué tres veces y esperé. Mi tío James abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella? –preguntó

-Uh, si. Hola. –le dije -¿No les dijo Vanessa que iba a llegar hoy?

-Si, claro. Pasa. –Dijo él.

La sala de estaba igual. Había fotos mías y de Nessie en todo el lugar.

-Así que, ¿dónde está la novia? –le pregunté.

-Está con tu tía y Sarah Black en la Push, con los últimos detalles de la boda –dijo él.

-¿Entonces te abandonaron? –le dije, riendo.

-Renuncié –me sonrió –o tu tía me obligó a renunciar, mejor dicho. Ya sabes, no soy lo bastante femenino.

Amaba a mi tío James. Era honesto. Me instalé en mi viejo cuarto, lleno de recuerdos, y sobre todo de Edward. Bajé a ver a mi tío a la sala.

-¿Te importa si voy a la Push? Quisiera verlos a todos –le dije a mi tío.

-No, y por favor, tráelas a casa. O nunca saldrán de allí –dijo él.

Me reí –Muy bien.

Me estacioné afuera de la casa Black en la reservación. Estaba pintada de un bello rojo, como cuando era una joven.

Mi papá y Billy Black tenían una larga amistad y mi mamá y Sarah, la esposa de Billy se llevaban muy bien. Tenían tres hijos: Rachel y Rebecca, gemelas. Rebecca vivía en Hawaii y Rachel estaba casada con Paul, su novio de secundaria. Tenían mi edad. Y luego estaba Jacob, el mejor. Él era un buen amigo mío, así es como él y Ness se conocieron.

-¡Miren eso! –alguien gritó –Hollywood acaba de llegar.

Jacob. Era el único que me decía así.

-Oh, cállate, Black –le dije, saliendo del auto.

Lo abracé –No puedo creer que realmente te casarás con ella –le dije, bromeando.

-Lo que pasa es que… la preñé –replicó con una sonrisa – Si no hubiera sido así, tan ansioso... tal vez todavía estaría disponible para ti.

-Que mal –le dije sarcásticamente. Nos reímos juntos.

Entramos a la casa. Mi tía estaba ahí, también Rachel, Sarah, la madre de Jake y Ness.

Ness y yo nos parecíamos. Ella tenía cabello castaño también, pero rizado y ojos cafés como yo.

-Belly Bells –dijo y vino a abrazarme. Su pequeña pancita de embarazada se empezaba a notar.

-Hey, Ness. ¿Qué hay? –le pregunté. Y antes de que contestara, escuché a mi tía preguntar:

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Bella? Pensé que iba a venir.

Me congelé en mi sitio y Nessie resopló.

-Salió del país –le dije, renuentemente –Va a filmar una nueva película. En Sudamérica.

-Qué mal. Quería conocerlo. –dijo ella.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Lo perdono –Dijo Nessie tranquilamente.

La miré. Sentí que me estaba escondiendo algo. La conocía bastante bien. La miré a los ojos y me dio esa mirada que no rompía ni un plato. Eso era sospechoso. Retiró la mirada.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, así puedes ayudar a decorar la vieja Casa Swan –dijo Ness, cambiando el tema.

-Soy la dama de honor –gruñí.

Nos quedamos por otra hora y luego regresamos a Forks, aunque yo seguía pensando…

¿Qué me estaban escondiendo?

* * *

><p>(*) Todos tienen una agenda que no para, mantén la cabeza en alto tu estarás bien- Savage Garden-I don't know you anymore<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Mucho tiempo, lo sé. Muchos problemas en la vida, también. Mil disculpas. Nuevo capi, espero reviews, lo agradecería mucho!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo! Las amo!**

**x**

**Arantxa**


	12. Chapter 12

_And I have crossed oceans like never before, so you can feel the way I feel it too. And I send images back at you, so you can see the way I feel it too. Birdy-Shelter (*)_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

-No puede ser que estemos a dos días y aún sigamos decorando –me quejé a Jake mientras conducía el Jeep hacia Port Angeles para recoger su traje y el de Embry, su padrino.

-Y nosotros somos lo que hacemos el trabajo duro –respondió él –Amelia y mi mamá están en "modo dictador"

-"¿Modo dictador?" –me reí -¡Están absolutamente histéricas!

-No son las únicas –dijo él en voz baja.

De repente dí un frenón y detuve abruptamente el Jeep, haciéndome a un lado de la carretera al entender el contexto de sus palabras –Si te estás arrepintiendo, juro por todo lo sagrado que sacaré la mierda de ti a golpes, y si huyes, te perseguiré y cortaré las bolas, juro que lo haré.

Jacob volteó a verme, su expresión estaba en blanco –Muchas maldiciones y amenazas para una chica tan pequeña.

-No me jodas, Black –le dije, enojada –No dejarás a Vanessa plantada. Es una orden.

-¡No lo haré! –casi gritó, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición –Créeme cuando te digo que lo único que quiero en este mundo es casarme con ella, estar juntos para siempre. Pero eso es lo único que quiero, no necesito ni la fiesta, ni la ostentosidad, ni… nada de eso… -su voz se apagó.

Me quedé callada un momento. Aunque sabía que no había sido fácil para ellos el estar juntos, finalmente lo habían logrado. Con bebé y todo y aunque la mayoría de la gente de La Push no estuviera de acuerdo y que a mi tío James le haya costado mucho trabajo el entender que Ness no era una niña… suspiré. No fue FÁCIL, pero lo habían logrado. A diferencia de mí… con Edward… y con Liam.

Encendí el Jeep, más tranquila ahora –Más te vale –le dije con una media sonrisa. Y continuamos nuestro camino.

Después de unos minutos, Jacob me miró, se veía incómodo pero determinado. Me pregunté que le sucedía.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –me dijo. Lo miré. Rápidamente añadió –No pretendo ser indiscreto ni nada de eso, es simple curiosidad.

Sonreí –Dispara –le dije.

-¿Qué pasó entre Edward y tú? –me congelé y él lo notó. Mierda. Habíamos sido amigos desde mi infancia, gracias a la amistad entre él y mi padre y había olvidado lo bien que me conocía.

Me aclaré la garganta –No ha pasado nada entre él y yo –le dije y él me dio una mirada de incredulidad. -¡Te lo juro! –casi le grité y el rodó los ojos.

-Bells, nunca has sido buena para mentir –dijo y miró hacia la ventana.

Sopesé la idea. Necesitaba sacar esto de mi sistema, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que sentía y sobre lo que pasaba y no había mejor persona que el siempre discreto y confiable Jacob Black. Mi relación con él era diferente a la que tenía con Edward. Edward fue el amigo que estuvo conmigo desde la muerte de mis padres, él me había salvado. Pero a Jake siempre lo asocio con momentos felices, con mis visitas a Forks de niña. Él siempre ha significado felicidad.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –le dije tratando de hacer una broma y distraerlo -¿Ahora eres el detective privado Jacob Black?

-No te desvíes –me dijo –Simplemente se me hace muy extraño que Edward, a pesar de lo mucho que aprecia a Ness, no venga a la Boda, aunque toda su familia sí lo haga y también se me hace raro que tu novio no se venga a parar por acá, ¿no que mucho amor?

-Liam fue a hacer una película a Sudamérica –dije en automático. Él suspiró, exasperado y no habló como por diez minutos. Todo un record, la verdad.

Suspiré de nuevo, derrotada –Esta bien. Si, algo pasó entre Edward y yo.

-¡JA! –exclamó Jacob con una sonrisa -¡Lo sabía!

-Tampoco esperes una ovación por tu gran descubrimiento –le dije, un tanto amarga.

Rodó los ojos otra vez –No te desvíes del tema. –dijo otra vez -Cuéntame que pasó.

Así que mientras llegábamos a Port Angeles y recogíamos los trajes, además de checar que la pastelería tuviera la orden lista y a tiempo, le contaba todo lo que había pasado con Edward, incluso lo que sucedió en su fiesta de compromiso, aunque eso fue un tanto censurado.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –le dije mientras subíamos las cajas a la cajuela del Jeep.

-¿Todavía no sabes qué harás con… todo esto que sientes? –me dijo él, serio. Como un hermano mayor, tal vez –No es muy justo que juegues con los sentimientos de Liam.

-¡Eso es lo peor! –me quejé –No puedo evitar ser esta persona despreciable, que está con él solo porque no puedo afrontar el hecho de que amo a mi mejor amigo.

-Créeme –dijo él, viendo por encima de mi cabeza –Hay cosas peores.

Me volteé y seguí su mirada. Tenía razón. Había peores cosas, o bueno, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

Mierda. Carajo. Coño. Putísima suerte y todas las palabras altisonantes que te puedes imaginar.

Dos estúpidos paparazzi estaban apuntando directamente a mi cara y a la de Jake. Genial. Ahora mi cara malhumorada iba a salir en Just Jared, E! y algún estúpido tabloide como The Sun o US Weekly.

A la mierda, que se jodan. Todos. Los odio. Estuve a punto de ir directamente hacia ellos cuando Jake me agarró del brazo.

-Ni loca –me dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos –Amelia y mi madre te matarán si sales en la prensa amarillista dos días antes de la boda. Mala publicidad.

-¡Pendejos,TO-DOS! –le dije en voz baja. Supuse que ni Zach ni Deena iban a estar muy contentos tampoco si salía de repente en TMZ. Pude ver los titulares: "BELLA SWAN ENLOQUECE DÍAS ANTES DE LAS NUPCIAS DE SU PRIMA". Jake tenía razón. Odiaba tener que guardar la compostura. Esto era lo que odiaba de ser actriz: la atención. Yo lo era por el arte, por lograr que la gente se olvidara un rato de sus problemas y pasara un buen rato en los cines, por contar una historia, no para salir en People ni las alfombras rojas, ni los Oscares…

¡Ugh!

Estiré la mano y le di las llaves del Jeep. Él las tomó, mirándome extrañado.

-¿Y eso? –me dijo, confundido.

-Maneja tú –contesté. –Si lo hago yo, dirigiré este automóvil directamente a sus infelices caras a 190 km/h… y es rentado.

Jacob se rió –Tan melodramática como siempre.

No hacía falta que me lo dijera, ya lo sabía.

Regresamos a Forks, pero antes le hablé a Deena, para que se asegurara de que ningún paparazzi estuviera rondando ni la casa de mis tíos ni La Push, ni la vieja Casa Swan ni a Forks. No me importaba cuánto me iba a costar eso. Deena estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que estaría pendiente si algún medio decía algo malo sobre mí, dada la condición de mi rostro al hacerme esas fotos. Claro, me importaba tan poco eso, pero le dije que sí.

De pronto estábamos a un día de la Boda y los Cullen en pleno habían llegado (Con la excepción de Edward, claro está) Amelia se desvivía por Esme. Ellas dos y Sarah, la madre de Jake, se sentaron en la gran mesa que sería la mesa principal el día de la boda a platicar. Rosalie estaba muy emocionada, igual que Jasper, al ser su primera visita a Forks. Emmett y ella habían quedado en dar una vuelta hasta la Push, acompañados de Jacob y Ness. Carlisle estaba sentado con Billy mientras éste le contaba cómo seguía de sus enfermedades, bajo la atenta mirada de Sarah, recordándole con la mirada lo poco que se cuidaba la diabetes.

En cuanto a Alice, para mi desgracia y para la de Jasper, se había enfrascado, en su habitación en la Casa Swan en dar los últimos toques al vestido de novia de Ness y a mí vestido, quejándose del peso que había perdido en estos meses.

-Un día de éstos, ¡desaparecerás! –se quejaba, con su cinta métrica al cuello y su alfiletero en mano, ajustando mi vestido –No estoy segura si podré arreglar esto para mañana –se quejó.

Jasper sonrió y yo también. –Tú haces magia con las telas, Alice –le dije. Ella se detuvo, me miró a los ojos, con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

-Te odio –dijo ella, sorbiendo su nariz.

-¿Y eso? –le dije, confundida. Creí que había dicho algo bueno.

-Siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor –se limpió las lágrimas y continuó haciendo su trabajo, hasta que ajustó bien el vestido. No entendía por qué era azul, ése era el color que vestiría en la boda de Edward y ahora no me traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Alguien de repente tocó la puerta. Jasper abrió. Era Rachel, hermana de Jacob. –Hey, Bella. Ness quiere verte antes de irse con Emmett, Rosalie y Jake. En calidad de urgente.

Suspiré. Dama de honor al rescate.

-Bajaré en cinco –le dije a Rachel. Cerró la puerta y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme la ropa.

-No muevas nada –me advirtió Alice mientras yo me cambiaba. Suspiré. Alice se vuelve maniática loca del control en cuanto a la moda se refiere.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Ness en el vestíbulo, sola. Jacob, Em y Rose la estaban esperando en el auto de Jacob.

-Hey, Rachel me dijo que querías verme –le dije a Ness. Ella se veía un tanto nerviosa. Debía ser por la boda.

-Ehh, si. Bells, necesito que me hagas un favor grande. –me pidió poniendo la misma cara que ponía cuando era más chica cuando quería algo. Mierda. Nunca, ni mi tío James, ni Amelia, ni yo nos pudimos volver inmunes a esa mirada.

-Tú dirás –le dije.

-Necesito que vayas a la casa y que bajes unas cosas que tenemos guardadas en la casa del árbol. Lo que pasa es que mi mamá quiere dar una comida de agradecimiento en el jardín el día después de la boda y quiere que esté desocupada para los niños. Como ya nadie la usa, la tenemos prácticamente de bodega. –me dijo, sonrojándose.

No entendía su petición, así que pregunté –Bueno, ¿Y cómo quieres que baje las cosas? ¿Las aviento?

Ella se rió. –No. Jake le instaló no hace mucho un pequeño elevador… hay unas poleas ahí, junto. Lo verás sin problemas.

Me le quedé viendo. Aquí había algo raro. Pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Eran las 3 de la tarde y debía tener esto hecho ya.

-Está bien. Iré ahora mismo. –le contesté y ella dio un saltito de alegría. Ve tu a saber lo que la ponía tan contenta.

-Regresa antes de las 10, para la cena de ensayo. –me recordó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Te quiero mucho, Belly Bells.

-Y… yo a ti –le dije confundida. Y ella se fue. Tomé mi bolsa y salí para ir inmediatamente a la casa. Llegué al Jeep antes de que ellos se fueran. Vi que Emmett me miró inmediatamente, después de hablar rápidamente con Ness y sonrió -¡TE AMO BELLA SWAN!-gritó -¡Aunque no tanto como a mí Rose! –y luego se agarró las costillas cuando Rose le dio un golpe ahí.

Le hice una seña con la mano. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? Conduje todo el camino hacia la casa. Llegué y me bajé del Jeep. Mirando directamente a la casa del árbol. O Mansión del Árbol. Esa cosa era demasiado grande para ser una casa del árbol. Antes de subir, localicé el pequeño elevador que Jacob había instalado. Era una plancha de madera, gruesa, d metros, con un sistema de poleas que le permitía subir y bajar. Empecé a subir y llegué al pequeño balcón. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió el olor que salía de la casa. Lavanda y freesias. Había un jarrón en la pequeña mesa que estaba enfrente de la puerta. Dejé las llaves del Jeep y mi bolsa ahí. La casa (Mansión) del árbol tenía un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, un pequeño refrigerador y una cocineta. No había cajas por ningún lado. Tampoco tenía cama. Tenía un colchón empotrado en un hueco de la casa, lleno a rebosar de cojines. Todo en color lila, el favorito de Ness. Y sentado ahí, esperándome, estaba Edward.

-Hola –dijo él y se paró. Yo tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Qué hacía aquí? De repente me enojé. Nadie me había dicho que venía. Nadie me había avisado. De seguro Vanessa sabía que él estaba aquí y por eso me mandó. Tonta. Me iba a escuchar. Pero para ser sinceros, no tenía ni idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado si me hubieran dicho que Edward iba a estar aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dije, con un poco de rudeza. -¿Y Tanya?

Edward suspiró –De eso venía a hablarte precisamente. Tengo algo que decirte. Urgentemente. –y dio un paso a mí. Retrocedí instantáneamente.

-¿Y bien? –dije, ansiosa. ¿Qué tal si me decía que Tanya estaba embarazada? Oh Dios, oh Dios. No por favor.

-Ya no me voy a casar. –me dijo y volvió a acercarse un paso, pero yo no retrocedí esta vez, del shock. ¿Qué acababa de decirme?

-Pero… pero… ¿qué? –le dije, balbuceando. Genial, Bella.

-Ya no me voy a casar –repitió, acercándose más a mí. Ahora estábamos a un metro de distancia. Podía oler su perfume, masculino, fuerte, embriagador. No podía permitir que ese olor nublara mis sentidos.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté, aún confusa.

-Tanya me dejó –dijo él, y no se veía dolido o triste por eso. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté, sin evitar el sentirme preocupada por él, pero él sonrió y se acercó un poco más. Treinta centímetros de separación. Él inhaló fuertemente. Tal vez si estaba triste, pero parecía que estaba tomando fuerzas para decir algo más.

-La verdad, si ella no lo hacía, iba a terminar haciéndolo yo. –dijo

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? –le dije, todavía preocupada por él.

-Unas semanas después de que te fuiste –dijo él. Levantó la mano para tocar mi rostro, pero me hice a un lado. Vi que sus ojos se entristecían un poco. Dejó caer su mano.

-Espera, espera, espera –le dije, empezando a enojarme – ¿Esto pasó hace meses y ahora me lo dices? ¡Un rompimiento es algo grande! Podías habérmelo dicho antes, no sé… mandarme un e-mail, un mensaje de texto… ¡llamarme por teléfono!

-Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo –respondió Edward, paciente.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que yo quiero? –le espeté. Él sonrió.

-Más de lo que crees –dijo él, tranquilo. –Te ves hermosa enojada.

Me sonrojé –No estamos hablando sobre mí.

-Pero si todo es por ti –dijo él, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna –Todo lo que hago es por ti.

Me reí secamente -¿Te comprometiste con otra por mí? Dios, gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

Se rió. A saber el chiste –Amo cuando te pones celosa. Te ves adorable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? Todos me dijeron que no venías –su nombre picaba en mis labios. Él suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. Lo imité. Al instante que me senté, tomó mis manos entre las suyas. No lo rechacé. Tonta si no admitiera lo mucho que añoraba su toque. En cuanto nuestras manos se unieron, sentí una paz que no había sentido en todos estos meses. Él suspiro y miró nuestras manos.

-Te quería sorprender –iba a decir algo, pero él me cortó –Como dijiste, mi rompimiento con Tanya fue algo grande, así que pensé que sería mejor si te lo decía en persona, en vez que te enteraras por los tabloides.

-Sabes que nunca leo esas cosas –le dije.

-Lo sé –dijo él y me miró. Me derretían sus ojos, el verde más hermoso y profundo que jamás haya existido, mezclado con el chocolate de mis ojos. Me estremecí –Sólo quería una excusa para venir a verte y decirte que por fin, después de todos estos años, he encontrado mi lugar.

Me puse muy nerviosa y él lo notó –Y… ¿dónde es eso? –le pregunté. Él me miró, impaciente

-¿No lo entiendes? –Me preguntó –Mi lugar es aquí, o LA o donde quiera que tú vayas. Tú eres mi hogar, porque te amo y nunca te dejaré ir otra vez.

Santa mierda. Empecé a temblar. Lo miré a los ojos, tratando de ver en ellos cualquier cosa que me dijera que estaba mintiendo. Pero lo único que encontré en sus ojos fue verdad, confianza y sorprendentemente, amor. Me miraba con intensidad. Supe que no me mentía.

-¿Me amas? –le pregunté, incapaz de esconder mi duda.

Él se rió y tocó mis labios con las puntas de sus dedos. Me estremecí –Si. Eres todo lo que quiero y más. Me tomó unos días entender, darme cuenta y aceptar todo el amor que puedo dar. Y será todo tuyo, si me dejas. Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

-¿Por qué te dejó Tanya? Pensé que estaba enamorada de ti. –le dije.

-Ella se dio cuenta que algo iba mal desde la fiesta de compromiso. Me fue a ver unos días después, me dijo que no podía más, que ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti y que se hacía a un lado para dejarnos estar juntos. No me hizo una escena ni nada por el estilo. Incluso me pidió que la invitara a nuestra boda… si llegamos a tanto –se rió.

-Es una buena mujer –le dije yo, apretando su mano. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara.

-Lo es, ¿por qué lloras? –me dijo, limpiándome las lágrimas. Yo sollocé y como pude le dije:

-Es que… no se me hace justo el haberla lastimado…y yo te amo –él sonrió –pero yo estoy con Liam y no le puedo hacer esto… -mi voz se apagó.

-Lo sé –dijo él –Pero tengo un plan.

Me reí y sorbí mi nariz –Tus planes nunca han sido buenos –le dije, al recordar su intento de picnic en Forks que terminó en aguacero y una gripa descomunal para ambos.

-Este es bueno, te lo juro –dijo él y sonrió –Yo te amo, tú me amas. No hay duda sobre eso –Yo asentí –Así que no te precipites. Liam no está en el país, lo sé. Así que no hagamos nada… oficial hasta que él regrese. Así podrás hablar con él y decirle lo que está pasando.

Lo pensé un segundo. No dudé después. Era lo mejor. Yo tenía la oportunidad para estar con el hombre que amaba y no la iba a dejar pasar. Terminar con Liam sería lo mejor. No lo haría pasar por un sufrimiento más. No se lo merecía.

-Cantaré en la boda –me dijo Edward, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

Sonreí, ya tranquila –Sabía que no estabas aquí solo por mi –le dije y él rió, levantándonos de la mesa y llevándonos al colchón gigantesco y nos dejó caer en los cojines, abrazándome y yo me recosté sobre su pecho, disfrutando su aroma.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero se lo pedí a Ness –me dijo él.

-¿Te ofreciste a cantar, gratis? –le dije y escuché su risa resonar en su pecho –Eso es malo para tu reputación.

-Necesitaba una excusa para venir y la tuve cuando Ness y Alice estaban hablando por teléfono, así que le dije que si podía y ella me dijo que si

-Mi prima es una fácil –le dije, en broma.

-Baby bump –respondió él y le golpeé el estómago -¡Ouch! ¿Empezaremos esta relación a golpes como Em y Rose?

-¿Edward Anthony Cullen, acaso hiciste una broma de mal gusto sobre mi prima? –le dije.

-Tu fuiste la que dijo eso sobre Ness, no sé de qué me hablas –y empezó a tararear una canción, que me calmó.

Ahí, cómoda, junto al hombre que amaba, supe que nada de lo que venía nos iba a separar. Nada nos iba a afectar porque él me amaba y yo a él. Y no hay nada más poderoso que el amor.

* * *

><p>Y voy a cruzar los océanos como nunca antes, para que sientas lo mismo que yo. Y te reflejaré imágenes de vuelta a ti, así podras ver como me siento. Birdy-Shelter<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**jajajaja sorpresa! He estado trabajando en este capi porque lo edité y un montón. Ésta historia iba a tener un rumbo diferente, pero la verdad, iba a tener demasiado drama jajaja y como no les gusta tanto, decidí hacerlo un poquito más ligero. Incluso es el capi más largo que he escrito. Aplausos para mí! jajaja La verdad he intentado tres veces esta semana para hacerlo y no he podido! Mil disculpas. Tengo planeados los siguientes tres capítulos, así que quiero creer que mañana podré escribirlos y subirlos. Esto se pone muy, muy bueno.**

**En otro orden de ideas, las directioners sabrán que mi adorado Liam terminó con Danielle Peazer. O no. Como sea. En verdad me pone muy triste el verlo así, pero bueno. Así es la vida y son muy jovenes. Así que a este Liam (que por si no saben, es el mismito jajaja) si tendrá su happy ending (al menos, por ahora. No sé lo que le deparará en la vida.) No les garantizo que habrá un personaje llamado Danielle, pero bueno. You know what I mean jajaja**

**Las amo, gracias, gracias por los reviews y también por seguir leyendo No Es Amor. Leo todo lo que me mandan. Me gustarían más sugerencias, ésto lo han hecho ustedes!**

**Gracias**

**x**

**Arantxa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes de Steph Meyer. La historia y Liam (ya quisiera yo jaja) son toditos míos.**

* * *

><p><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine –Mine-Taylor Swift<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

-¿Podrías parar ya? Me estás poniendo de los nervios –le dije a Ness, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. –No estará muy bien que digamos que tu Dama de Honor falte a tu boda porque se la pasa vomitando en el baño gracias al mareo que provoca tu paseo.

Se detuvo y me puso mala cara. Caray, ya nadie puede hacer una broma. Vanessa estaba elegantemente vestida en un hermoso vestido de seda y encaje chantilly, ajustado levemente en la parte baja de su busto para marcar un poco su panza de embarazada. Su velo no era muy largo y su maquillaje era tenue, natural. Obra de Alice y Rosalie. Yo estaba enfundada en ese vestido azul oscuro que Alice había hecho para mí. Ahora podía ver lo hermoso que era, también de encaje para congeniar con el vestido de Ness. Y mis Louboutins negros. He de decir que ya no me molestaba el vestido. Tal vez porque sabía que era el único vestido de Dama de Honor que usaría en los próximos meses. Recordé la plática que había tenido con Edward el día anterior y mi corazón se aceleró

-Tienes cara de mensa –me dijo Ness y sonrió un poco. Eso me hizo feliz, no verla tan preocupada -¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo recordé algo- le dije y me levanté de la cama. Estábamos en una de las habitaciones de la Casa Swan. La boda sería en unos cuantos minutos y a Ness le había dado un ataque de no sé qué. La tomé por los hombros -¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? –Le pregunté –Este debería ser el mejor y más feliz día de tu vida.

-Lo es –me dijo ella, nerviosa –Es solo que es… abrumador… y un poco… inesperado. El no saber lo que nos deparará… ugh, no sé. Sólo sé que es lo correcto. El casarme con él. Me hace feliz.

-Eso es por lo que estamos aquí –le dije y me sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica. Un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió. –Adelante –dije y entró mi tío James, un poco nervioso, también. Ya era hora del show.

-¿Estás segura? –le pregunta él, incómodo en ese traje que parece que le pica. Me río. Mi tío James jamás ha sido ostentoso. Claramente, es demasiado para él.

Ness asiente. –Muy bien, dice él –y le guiña el ojo. Wow. Eso es nuevo. –Terminemos con esto –la toma del brazo y hace un ademán hacia delante –Tu primero, Bells.

-Cuenta hasta diez y luego sígueme –le dije, repitiendo lo que Alice a su vez me había ordenado. Tomo mi buquet de flores azules y bajo la escalera. La marcha nupcial suena en el jardín. Camino directamente al ventanal donde se ven los asientos de al menos 500 personas. No solo gente de Forks. Vinieron también de Seattle, Tacoma, Port Angeles y un grupo reducido de La Push. Suspiro.

Este es un día feliz.

Camino a paso lento. Lo primero que veo es al Reverendo Walsh, parado al fondo, debajo de un arco de flores iguales a las de mi buquet. Luego veo a Jake, nervioso y a Embry junto a él, diciéndole algo para calmarlo. Le sonrío y él me sonríe en respuesta.

Me paro del lazo izquierdo del altar y me giro para ver a Vanessa llegar. Ella camina con paso lento, pero seguro del brazo de mi tío James. De repente sonríe de manera radiante. Esto es todo. Oigo a Jake dar un gran suspiro y sé que estoy presenciando una de las demostraciones de amor más puras y sinceras que existen. No sé lo que la gente de La Push pensará para oponerse a tal demostración de devoción y compromiso. Y sonrío.

Sonrío a los Cullen que están sentados atrás de mis tíos. La gente que no es de Forks y La Push se les queda viendo como si fueran Lady Gaga y su vestido de carne en la estación del metro. Edward no está ahí. Me dijo que haría su entrada "sorpresa" en la recepción y se supone que yo estaría completamente en shock por su llegada. Nos reímos porque según él, mi actuación tendría que ser digna de un Oscar. Tonto.

Ness me da su bouquet y dan paso a los votos. Dicen palabras sobre un futuro juntos, sobre el bebé que viene en camino y sobre el compromiso que están tomando. Todo es tan bello que se me escapa una lágrima y me la limpio rápidamente con la mano. "Todos lloran en las bodas" leo en los labios de Alice y le hago una mueca, a la que ella sonríe.

De momento, el reverendo dice las palabras mágicas y Jacob besa tiernamente a Ness mientras toca su pancita y todos irrumpen en aplausos. Voltean hacia su público y veo que ambos están llorando también. Ahora son Jacob y Nessie Black. Entonces mi tía Amelia invita a todos a que pasen al salón antes de que el buen dios del clima decida que había sido suficiente de una tarde sin lluvia.

Mientras todos entran a la casa, Emmett viene hacia mí para ayudarme a bajar.

-Increíble que la dama de honor esté más sonrojada que la novia –sonríe como un niño hacia mí.

-Claro que no estoy sonrojada –le digo tomándolo del brazo

-Ese es tu estado natural, Bells. Es lo que más me gusta de ti. No necesito de muchas palabras para sacarte los colores. Como ahora. Si Edward te viera con este vestido, probablemente te lo arrancaría, aunque bueno… no estoy seguro si sabe desvestir a una mujer.

Le golpeo en la mano.

-Em, deja a Bella en paz –dice Rose, que se nos une para ir a nuestra mesa, junto a la mesa principal, donde mis tíos y Billy y Sarah Black están sentados. Del otro lado, Rachel con Paul y Rebecca con su marido, nos sonríen. Me siento junto a Alice, que me sonríe.

-La ceremonia estuvo divina –dice ella, mientras Jasper se acomoda a su lado. –Aunque dicen que lo mejor está por comenzar.

Sé por esta indirecta que si pongo la expresión equivocada, sabrán que sé que Edward está aquí, así que desvío el tema.

-Lo que está divino es la decoración que nos tomó diez vidas colocar –le digo, señalando los centros de mesa en forma de árboles con pequeños faros colgando de las ramas y los tonos azulados de las telas que rodean las paredes del salón que hacían parecer el lugar como una caverna y la oscurecía, así como los manteles azul marino con orillas de plata. Todo, obra de Alice, por supuesto –La próxima vez que haga una fiesta, ten por seguro que te contrataré para organizarla.

Ella sonríe –No sólo soy una excelente diseñadora de modas sino que también soy una increíble organizadora de fiestas. Multi-talentosa Cullen, me llaman.

-Querrás decir "Me encanta alardear sobre mi culo" Cullen –dice Emmett, lo que provoca que Rose y yo nos partamos de risa.

-Y tu eres "Todavía tengo mi Cabbage Patch que me regalaron cuando tenía cinco años y se llama Bubbers y le hablo como si fuera real" Cullen –dijo ella mordazmente, lo que provocó que Emmett escupiera el vino que había sorbido de su copa.

-¡Prometiste que nunca revelarías eso! –le dijo en tono acusador a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Rose, Jasper y yo teníamos lágrimas en los ojos de la risa, pero de repente las luces se apagaron y un solo faro iluminó el espléndido piano. Oh, oh. Intenté no mirar a Alice, que inconscientemente me había pateado. Mi corazón se aceleró porque sabía lo que iba a pasar en los próximos minutos De repente una sombra emergió de entre las tinieblas y lo vi. Se sentó al piano y miró directamente hacia mí. En cuanto las personas lo reconocieron, aplaudieron. Incluso niñas gritaron. Suspiré. No llevábamos ni un día juntos y ya me sentía incómoda por la atención femenina que genera.

-Hola –dijo, con la sonrisa torcida que yo amaba. Más gritos. ¡Dios! –Bueno, me da mucho gusto regresar a Forks y más en ocasión de éste evento tan especial –dirigió su mirada hacia Ness y Jacob que lo veían felices desde su mesa de honor –Conozco a Vanessa desde que ella tenía 16 y he sentido un cariño especialmente fraternal hacia ella, aunque tengo mi propia hermana… tal vez nadie dude que la estimo más que mi propia hermana –todos rieron y Alice murmuró "imbécil", Ness se sonrojó y Jacob rió y le dio un beso en la sien –Que por cierto aquí está, por allá, damas y caballeros, Alice Cullen –señaló hacia nuestra mesa y Alice le dirigió una mirada cortante, pero se levantó y saludó a la gente –Organizadora de este evento, se merece un caluroso aplauso –todos aplaudieron y ella lo agradeció. Me reí –Pero bueno, el punto es que no pude decidir qué regalarle a ambos en este día –"Una mansión en Beverly Hills, tacaño" escuché gritar a Emmett y todos rieron –Si, bueno. No. Tal vez llegaría un momento en que vendieran eso y no quiero que sea un regalo pasajero. Así que le pedí a Ness que me dejara cantar hoy y he decidido regalarles una canción.

Todos en la habitación hicieron Awww. No me dijo que les había hecho una canción.

-La inspiración ha sido fácil. El amor es algo mágico y puro, que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo ni cualquier dificultad que pase uno en la vida podrá dañar. El amar a alguien… -miró directamente hacia mi otra vez y contuve el aliento – te hace mejor persona, te libera de todos tus defectos, pues sabes que esa persona te quiere así y te hace soñar con poder demostrarlo todos los días. Eso es lo que veo en los ojos de Jacob cuando ve a Vanessa y más le vale, pues si le hace daño, tengan por seguro que entre James, mi padre, Emmett, mi hermano y yo, cazaremos a Jacob y no será bonito –más risas –En fin. Menos plática y más acción. Me gustaría que Jacob y Ness se levanten y bailen esto como marido y mujer. Esto es para ustedes. Kiss me.

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me<br>Hold me in your arms  
>Your heart's against my chest<br>Lips pressed to my neck  
>I've fallen for your eyes<br>But they don't know me yet  
>And the feeling I forget<br>I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like I've fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>

_Settle down with me_  
><em>And I'll be your safety<em>  
><em>You'll be my lady<em>  
><em>I was made to keep your body warm<em>  
><em>But I'm cold as, the wind blows<em>  
><em>So hold me in your arms<em>  
><em>My heart's against your chest<em>  
><em>Your lips pressed to my neck<em>  
><em>I've fallen for your eyes<em>  
><em>But they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And the feeling I forget<em>  
><em>I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>Wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like I've fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
><em>From hate to love<em>  
><em>From love to lust<em>  
><em>From lust to truth<em>  
><em>I guess that's how I know you<em>  
><em>So hold you close<em>  
><em>To help you give it up<em>

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like I've fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like I've fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>  
><em>Fallen in love<em>

Llovieron aplausos de todos lados. Nessie lloraba quedamente e incluso Jacob estaba emocionado. Obviamente, ya que la canción era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en años. De repente me sentí tan orgullosa, ya que él era tan talentoso. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me la limpié. Fiel a mi compromiso con Edward, de que yo fingiera que no sabía que iba a estar aquí, me giré hacia Alice y le dije en tono de reproche:

-Pensé que no iba a venir –la miré. Me sentía un poco mal por mentirles, pero era necesario mantener el secreto, al menos hasta que arreglara mi situación con Liam. Ella me veía con ojos de disculpa.

-Él no quiso que te dijéramos, lo siento. No te pongas igual que en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, por favor –me suplicó. Intenté mantener mi mejor cara de póquer. Demonios. Esta ha sido la peor actuación de mi vida.

-Esta me la pagas, Alice –le dije, pero le di la espalda para no reírme en su cara. ¡Soy mala! Dirigí mis ojos a Edward, que sonreía mientras la gente seguía aplaudiendo.

-En un momento regreso –dijo él –Pero sigan disfrutando la música. –De pronto me dio una mirada, señalando la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo. Sonreí un poco y volteé a ver a Alice, que dio un brinquito. Rodeé los ojos y me dirigí hacia allá.

Tal vez podríamos tener unos minutos para nosotros, en medio de este caos llamado boda.

* * *

><p>(*)Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía-Mine-Taylor Swift<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Siento mucho comunicarles esto, pero he tenido tantos problemas en los últimos meses que no he podido actualizar esta historia y me pesa, porque, personalmente me encanta, pero me he sentado por semanas y semanas enfrente de la compu y nada más no ha salido nada nuevo, nada que pueda darle continuación a ésta historia y eso me frustra y me pone muy triste.

En parte por todo lo que he tenido que hacer, entre lo de mi madre y la escuela, pero también siento que he descuidado mucho fanfiction y ésta historia en particular, que amo y de verdad me pone muy triste el no poder encontrar algún argumento que me permita seguirla escribiendo y en parte porque he estado desarrollando otra historia en mi cabeza (a partir de un sueño á la Stephenie Meyer) y he estado deteniendo en mi cabeza porque quiero terminar ésta historia, pero me he dado cuenta que si no saco esto de mi cabeza, no seré capaz de continuar Taken, así que publicaré la nueva historia (no tendrá muchos capítulos) para poder continuar Taken.

Este bloque es nuevo para mí, he intentado con películas y música y mil cosas pero estoy al borde de las lágrimas escribiendo esto porque no puedo encontrar la manera de seguir, así que espero que me comprendan y no les moleste mucho.

Gracias por los reviews, likes y follows y etc etc, leo todo lo que llega a mi mail y me hace muy feliz, espero que me entiendan, de verdad.

Gracias

Arantxa


End file.
